S'attaquer aux faiblesses du chef de Berk et de son Alpha
by RanxShin59
Summary: Dagur est de retour ! Et avec un plan en tête pour s'attaquer à Harold et Krokmou : s'attaquer à Astrid et à Tempête pour découvrir ses faiblesses. Mais qui a dit que la viking sera coopérative ? Et le plus ironique c'est qu'il s'est attaqué directement aux faiblesses du chef de Berk et à son Alpha sans le savoir ... Mauvaise idée ! Hiccstrid / Toothfly. Post HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ceci est ma première histoire dans le fantom de How to train your Dragon, et ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête d'en écrire une. Pourtant je suis complètement fan de ce film ! Et bah voilà chose faite :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Ceci se passe après le film Dragons 2, donc Harold est le chef de Berk et Krockmou est l'Alpha. Sachant aussi que je suis la série Dragons et que j'ai vu la saison 3, il y aura peut être des spoils, alors je vous mets en garde. Vous verrez que Dagur est de la partie, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu avant le film 2, on va dire qu'il est toujours vivant et cherche toujours à détruire Harold et Krockmou. (Au début, je voulais faire avec Drago, mais je le réserve pour une autre fic :P donc Dagur sera très bien. Il a le bon rôle pour cette histoire :P).**

 **Sinon le couple est du Harold x Astrid (Hiccstrid si vous préfèrez) ... ça va de soi voyons :P. Et disons qu'ils sont fiancés. Enfin, pas encore la bague au doigt quoi XD Alors on va dire que ça se passe pas longtemps après le film Dragons 2 ;) Et pour Krockmou ... bah il a une relation spéciale avec Tempête disons :$**

 **Bon je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ... a part bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **S'attaquer au chef de Berk et à son Alpha … Très mauvaise idée ! Chapitre 1 : **_

Quelque part, sur une île à quelques kilomètres de Berk, où il est censé n'y avoir que des faunes et flores sauvages, un groupe d'hommes, armés, semble s'être installé. Dans cette base, un batiment, en particulier, on peut entendre des voix. Une voix d'homme, assez contrarié, et une voix de femme, qui commence à s'énerver.

« Alors gamine ! Tu vas dire ce que je veux savoir ! »

« Je m'appelle Astrid d'abord ! Et tu peux toujours aller courir pour que je parle ! »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai les moyens de te faire parler ! » dit un homme avec un regard mauvais regardant son couteau. « Maintenant parle ! Quelles sont les faiblesses d'Harold ! » s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de sa victime et en plantant son couteau jusqu'à côté de sa tête.

Astrid, prise au piège par Dagur le dégénéré, a ses poignets attachés par des chaînes solides, suspendus en l'air, bloquant totalement le haut de son corps et empêchant tout mouvement de sa part. Les chaines sont accrochées à un mur, et la neutralise complètement. Elle est à sa merci. Mais c'est mal connaître la viking de croire qu'elle est sans défense… quoique là elle est vraiment sans défense, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Astrid va se laisser abattre.

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Dagur ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre dans quelle position tu es » dit il en posant son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur ! »dit elle en le regardant d'un regard noir.

« Oh crois moi tu apprendras à me craindre » ricane-t-il en enfonçant son couteau dans la gorge, laissant du sang couler.

« Tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien ! Harold va venir et tu t'en mordras les doigts comme toujours ! »

« Oui mais dans quel état va-t-il te retrouver aussi ! » rigole Dagur

Astrid fronce les sourcils, et en le regardant toujours aussi méchamment.

« Il n'y a pas à dire t'es plutôt coriace. Mais ne t'inquiète ça ne fait que commencer »

Elle lève un sourcil d'incompréhension et de défi. Dagur sourit machiavéliquement face à sa réaction, et siffle pour faire venir ses hommes. Et d'un coup, elle se pétrifie, le regard de terreur, d'horreur.

« J'aurais pensé que tu aimerais la revoir » ricane-t-il.

« Non pas ça ! »

En effet, les hommes de Dagur ramène quelqu'un qu'Astrid connaît parfaitement : Tempête.

« Ahahahah ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait nous échapper ! C'est mal me connaître, gamine ! Mon objectif c'était toi ET ton maudit reptile ! Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, tôt ou tard ! Ahahahahah! »

« Tempêteeeee ! »

Le dragon, voyant sa maitresse, enchainée au mur et en mauvaise posture, commence à s'agiter et à s'énerver, mais malheureusement les chaines, qui l'a maintiennent, l'empêche non seulement de cracher du feu, mais aussi d'utiliser ses épines de sa queue et ses ailes. Mais, aussi parce que les hommes de Dagur l'attaque avec des lances si elle remue trop.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle a l'air contente de te voir dis donc ! »

« Laisse la tranquille ! »

« C'est quitte ou double ! Parle contre la vie de ton dragon ! »

Astrid reste silencieuse quelques instants, le regard glacial.

« Ahahahahah ! Tu as un choix à faire ! Dépêche toi ! »

« Tu me demandes de vendre Harold et Krockmou contre Tempête … tu es juste qu'un être des plus ignobles ! » s'énerve Astrid

« Oui je sais c'est un don ! Maintenant parle ! Ou je coupe la tête de ton dragon ! »

« NON ! »

« Alors dis moi, quelles sont les faiblesses d'Harold et de ce maudit furie nocturne ! »

Astrid ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de dire : « Même si je te le dis, tu tueras Tempête, alors à quoi ça change »

« Ça change qu'elle ne sentira rien … quoi que … il ne sente rien habituellement, ces sales reptiles ! »

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais battre Harold. Car tu ne comprendras jamais ça »

Soudain, sous le point d'exploser de fureur, Dagur lance son couteau à toute vitesse sur Astrid, qui atterrit jusqu'à côté de son visage, laissant une égratignure sur sa joue gauche. Astrid qui avait fermé les yeux, attendant le choc, tourne la tête à gauche pour voir le couteau très proche, trop proche de sa tête.

Face à ce geste, Tempête s'énerve d'autant plus, et s'agite de plus en plus. Les hommes ont un peu plus de mal à la contenir.

« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas essayer de la calmer ce maudit reptile ! »

« C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire ! Mais quand vous avez attaqué la gamine, elle s'est mis à s'agiter encore plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » dit-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête de la dragonne, l'assommant un peu au passage, et la faisant chuter au sol.

« TEMPÊTE ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de … attend qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Le dragon s'est mis à s'agiter quand j'ai attaqué la fille ? » sourit il machiavéliquement, en se retournant vers Astrid.

« Oh non je le sens mal là » murmure Astrid.

« Attachez là bien fermement au sol avec les plus grosses chaînes. Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! » s'excite Dagur.

Pendant que ses hommes obéissent et neutralisent la dragonne au sol, enchainée, Dagur se rapproche dangereusement d'Astrid, qui voyant cette fois ci, le danger arrivé, s'agite sur ses chaines pour essayer de se détacher. Puis, Dagur attrape le couteau toujours planté au mur, et regarde droit dans les yeux d'Astrid ce qui la pétrifie sur place, mais elle ne le montre pas. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu es toujours sûre que tu ne me diras rien ? »

Astrid fronce les sourcils pour simple réponse.

« Très bien. Alors on va s'amuser un peu, AS-TRID »

 _Je le sens vraiment mais vraiment mal là_ , pense-t-elle, commençant légèrement à devenir inquiète par la tournure des événements. L'emprisonnement de Tempête n'est pas vraiment prévu dans son plan improvisé, et ça complique vraiment les choses maintenant.

« Très bien, par quoi je commence alors ? Hmmm le visage j'attaquerais surement en dernier. Et si je déchirais d'abord ces vétements ? » ricane-t-il.

Astrid regarde vers ses vétements, puis à nouveau vers Dagur, en le regardant choquée.

« Tu ne vas pas oser ?! »

« Oh tu crois ça ? » dit il en commençant par arracher son haut.

Mais à peine, fait-il ça, Astrid lui donne un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Celui-ci s'arrête net dans son geste, et commence à grimacer de douleur en se tenant les parties. Astrid sourit en disant : « A tes risques et périls Dagur »

Les hommes de Dagur, mais faut le dire, aussi sa dragonne, la regardent avec des gros yeux, mais sa dragonne plus avec des yeux de fierté d'être son dragon.

Dagur s'éloigne un petit peu en la regardant et Astrid soutient son regard de défi. Mais le coup d'après, elle ne l'a pas vu venir, tellement ça allait vite. Dagur, fou de rage, lui donne un coup de poing à l'abdomen, d'une telle violence, qu'elle en crache du sang, et en perd presque connaissance. Face à ça, les hommes de Dagur prennent peur, mais Tempête, elle, s'énerve et s'agite dans ses chaines, en poussant des hurlements. Puis, Dagur attrape la gorge d'Astrid et se met à l'étrangler. Astrid est vraiment sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais il est interrompu par les hurlements incessants de Tempête, ce qui commence à l'énerver.

« Mais vous allez la calmer oui ! » dit il en se retournant vers eux.

« Mais chef ! Vous avez dit que vous voulez la voir si elle s'énerve si vous frappez la gamine »

« Oui j'ai dit ça et … ouiii j'ai dit ça ! » rigole-t-il.

Astrid, avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, ouvre doucement les yeux, avec un regard de méchant, du sang coulant de sa lèvre.

« Ooooh intéressant ! Ton reptile s'énerve donc réellement quand je t'attaque » dit il en se retournant vers Astrid, où celle ci reste silencieuse, mais n'en pense pas moins.

« Voyons voir » dit il en plantant son couteau en bas de son cou et descendre jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine, laissant une marque de sang, des grimaces de douleur à la viking, et des hurlements déchirants du pauvre animal, complètement impuissant.

« Oh oh intéressant ! Là je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! Donc tu ne supportes pas qu'on fasse du mal à ton reptile, et il semble que ton reptile ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal… Oui ! Très intéressant ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Vous ! À chaque fois, qu'elle pousse un hurlement, frappez la ! On va voir combien de temps, elle va tenir comme ça » rigole-t-il en se retournant vers la viking.

« Tu n'es qu'un ... »

« Oui je sais, gamine ! Mais t'inquiète toi aussi on va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir, non seulement à la torture, mais aussi aux cris de ton dragon agonisant. Qui va l'emporter ? Ta fidélité pour Harold ? Ou ta moral à sauver ce dragon ? »

Astrid le regarde d'un air désespérée.

 _Mais comment on en est arrivés là ? … Harold … Krockmou, je vous supplie dépêchez vous_ , pense-t-elle en priant presque.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu et que j'ai pu respecté les caractères des personnages. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, ou bonjours ça dépend à quelle heure vous lisez ^^**

 **Désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais il m'a pris plus de temps que je le pensais (d'ailleurs il est plus long que j'avais prévu XD)**

 **MAis bon j'en suis assez fière de ce chapitre.**

 **Dis moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)**

* * *

 **Réponses review :**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça va plaisir ^^ je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous vous répondre, mais je le ferai ;)**

 **Concernant mon rythme de publication, où vous êtes beaucoup à me demander, ça dépend vraiment. Je suis très irrégulière sur les écrits. Ca dépend de ma motivation, mais surtout de mon temps libre, où je suis souvent pas chez moi ^^ (je l'avais expliqué à quelqu'un mais je sais plus qui. Sorry :$). Donc les chapitres viendront quand ils viendront ^^**

 **Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera patienter :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **S'attaquer au chef de Berk et à son Alpha : Très mauvaise idée :**_ _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Pendant ce temps, sur Berk, on retrouve notre fameux chef de Berk, au bord d'une colline, surplombant le village, en train de faire les 100 pas d'anxiété, et murmurant toujours les mêmes paroles.

« Bordel ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! »

A côté de lui, Krockmou le regarde, puis regarde l'horizon avec une expression inquiète, et en grognant. Puis, le dragon regarde à nouveau son ami humain, et à nouveau l'horizon. Il répète le même schéma plusieurs fois. Même si le dragon n'a pas l'usage de la parole, on comprend très bien ce qu'il veut faire. Mais comme son ami humain, il doit patienter et attendre ses camarades et que le plan qu'Harold a concocté, soit mis en place. Bien que celui-ci soit plus angoissé, qu'il peut l'être pour Astrid et sa dragonne.

« Raaah ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Krockmou, on y va ! » dit le dragonnier en regardant sa furie nocturne.

Pour simple réponse, Krockmou lève la tête dans sa direction, les oreilles et les ailes bien redressées, prêt à partir.

Mais avant qu'il ne monte sur sa monture, quelqu'un l'interpelle.

« Harold ! Attend ! »

Le concerné et son dragon, qui commence à en avoir qu'on l'interrompt, se retournent pour voir arriver Valka, la mère d'Harold et son dragon Cloudjumper, qui atterrissent près d'eux.

« Tu n'allais quand même pas partir Harold ? »

« Non ... » ment très mal Harold

« Harold, tu dois suivre le plan ! C'est toi même qui la fait ! »

« Mais maman essaye de comprendre ! Astrid et Tempête sont entre les mains de Dagur ! L'un des pires dégénérés qui puissent exister et un de mes pires ennemis ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut leur faire ! De plus, il a un malin plaisir à tuer les dragons et il détient Tempête ! Alors le temps n'est pas vraiment à la parole ! »

« Harold ! Harold ! Calme toi voyons ! »

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot, on ne serait pas dans ce pétrin … Astrid ne serait pas dans ce pétrin ... »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande plus doucement Valka.

Harold la regarde avec un regard triste, avant de regarder Krockmou, qui, le regard triste également, lui lèche la main pour le consoler. Puis, il reprend la parole en regardant l'horizon.

« C'était à cause de ce matin ... »

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Le soleil est à peine levé, que le village de Berk dort encore. Enfin … presque tout le monde.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion résonne sur l'île, ce qui réveille tout le monde à proximité, vikings comme dragons. Et notamment, dans une maison, surplombant tout le village, qu'on peut reconnaître comme la maison du chef de Berk.

« Hein quoi qui qu'est ce qui se passe ! » crie Harold, le nouveau chef de Berk, en se réveillant en sursaut.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demande la jeune femme, à ses côtés, nommée Astrid, en regardant leurs dragons, qui eux aussi, se sont réveillés en sursaut, et commencent à s'agiter.

« Krockmou ! Tempête ! Calmez vous ! » dit Harold en se levant du lit, révélant son torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon, bien réveillé cette fois. Il s'approche de Krockmou pour lui caresser la tête, alors qu'Astrid, avec une chemise d'Harold certainement, lui arrivant jusqu'en bas de ses fesses, fait de même pour sa dragonne, pour les rassurer.

« Là, là du calme mon grand, tout va bien, c'est rien. »

Et ça marche parfaitement, car les deux créatures mystiques se calment tout de suite, en se laissant volontiers caresser la tête.

« Bon ok maintenant c'est quoi ce ... »

« Harold ! Harold ! » crie une voix de femme, qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme celui de sa mère, mais celle-ci vient de l'extérieur de la maison, ce qui est plutôt curieux.

Harold s'approche de la fenêtre, pour voir sa mère, mais aussi Gueulfor et surtout les jumeaux et leurs dragons s'agiter devant un incendie.

En fermant les yeux, Harold dit : « Bon ok cette fois, je vais vraiment les tuer ... »

« Les jumeaux c'est ça ? » dit Astrid toujours en caressant sa dragonne.

Harold la regarde puis se dirige pour prendre sa veste et partir de la chambre.

« Viens Krockmou, on a du boulot ! »

Le dragon le regarde avec des gros yeux, et en redressant les oreilles, mais boude et ne veut toujours pas bouger.

« Krockmou … tu ne vas quand même pas me lâcher sur ce coup là ! »

Le dragon feint de ne pas entendre, et regarde ailleurs.

« Comme si c'était le moment que tu boudes » murmure Harold en se frottant l'arête du nez.

Astrid regarde Harold et Krockmou à la suite, puis regarde sa dragonne : « Tempête ... ».

Le reptile la regarde, puis ayant compris, elle donne un coup de cul/queue à Krockmou pour le pousser, hors de son « panier ». Krockmou surpris, se retourne pour voir Tempête tourner en rond sur « leur lit » avant de se coucher et de prendre toute la place. Krockmou ouvre la bouche de stupeur, et s'approche de la dragonne en grognant. En simple réponse, Tempête baille et pose sa tête. La furie nocturne la regarde avec des gros yeux avant d'abaisser sa tête et ses oreilles, l'expression blasée. Puis, il lève la tête vers Harold, toujours avec le même regard, et il se résigne à faire son devoir d'Alpha, en grognant, bien sûr.

« Oui oui je sais, mon grand. Moi aussi ! » dit Harold en passant derrière son dragon tout en faisant un signe de victoire à Astrid, en guise de remerciements pour le coup de main, où celle-ci sourit et dit à sa dragonne : « Bien joué ma grande ».

Tempête répond en grognant de plaisir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le village est de nouveau actif comme à l'accoutumé, les dégâts causés par les jumeaux et leur dragon, réparés. C'est vers l'ancien incendie, qu'Astrid se dirige. Elle voit Varek et Bouledogre et l'interpelle.

« Salut Varek ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tiens salut Astrid ! On ne t'a pas vu encore ? »

« Je devais m'occuper des petits, qui étaient agités à cause de ce bordel. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Un pari débile entre les jumeaux, Rustik et Eret. Et comme d'habitude, ça a mal tourné »

« Je vais les tuer ! »

« Oh t'inquiète Harold et Krockmou s'en sont déjà assurés. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air d'humeur massacrante … surtout Krockmou. Du coup, ça les a tout de suite calmés ! »

 _Tu m'étonnes…_ pense la viking.

« Et ? Il est où maintenant Harold ? »

« Sans doute à la salle commune »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'Astrid se dirige avec sa dragonne vers le lieu. Quand elle entre dans la salle, elle peut voir un tas de personnes, et surtout au fond Harold, à bout de nerf, et une furie nocturne, se bouchant les oreilles avec ses pattes.

« Ok, ma belle ! Va falloir qu'on intervienne, avant qu'on ait un Harold, qui craque, une furie nocturne, qui pète un câble et détruit tout et ces deux-là qui s'enfuient pour s'évader. »

Sa dragonne la regarde, puis s'approche d'un dragon dans la salle, qui attend son viking en dormant, un Braguetor. Tempête s'arrête devant lui, et d'un coup, elle lui mord la queue à grands coups de dents. Le Braguetor se réveille d'un coup en hurlant, pendant que Tempête recule jusqu'à près d'Astrid. Tout le monde se retourne, et le Braguetor grogne de fureur devant Tempête. Harold et Krockmou, quant à eux, lèvent le tête de désespoir.

« Astrid, qu'est ce que tu fais ... »

Celle ci, justement, s'approche de la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et se décale sur le côté. Tempête la regarde, et sa dragonnière lui fait un signe. Soudain, Tempête se met en position d'attaque.

« Astrid noooon ... »

Krockmou se lève d'un coup, prêt à intervenir.

« Astrid, contrôle un peu ton dragon ! » dit un viking dans la salle.

Puis, au moment, où on croyait que Tempête allait attaquer, elle fait, en faite, sa plus belle grimace, au braguetor, pour le provoquer. Et on va dire que ça marche, car celui-ci charge sur elle, qui l'esquive, en courant partout dans la salle, le braguetor la poursuivant. Harold et Krockmou les suivent du regard, Harold craignant des nombreux dégâts que cela peut affliger. Puis, Tempête allait être bloquée par un mur, mais au dernier moment, elle saute sur une des colonnes à côté d'elle, pour se diriger vers Astrid. À cause de ce petit manège, tous les dragons présents commencent à s'agiter aussi, et Astrid sourit et pense que ce petit jeu a assez duré et siffle pour appeler sa dragonne. Celle-ci répond à l'appel, se dirige vers la viking et finit par s'envoler à l'extérieur, attirant le braguetor, mais aussi tous les dragons, qui veulent s'amuser.

« Mais elle voulait seulement jouer … et c'est qui qui ne sait pas contrôler son dragon » dit Astrid avec un regard de provocation sur toutes les personnes présentes. Tous les vikings se regardent avant d'accourir dehors pour récupérer leurs dragons. Une fois, tout le monde dehors, Astrid ferme la porte de la grande salle et se retourne vers Harold en croisant les bras.

Harold et Krockmou la regarde avec des gros yeux de stupeur. Puis, Harold, ayant retrouvé la parole, crie : « Non mais Astrid c'était quoi ça ? Tu veux que la salle soit détruite ou quoi ? »

« Oh mais de rien » lui répond -t-elle d'un regard de défi

« Tu te prends pour les jumeaux ? J'en ai déjà assez avec leurs paris stupides, donc je n'ai pas besoin que toi et Tempête fassent des dégâts ! Il manque plus que les terreurs et là j'aurai tout gagner ! »

« Harold ... »

« Non Astrid j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ... »

« HAROLD BOUCLE LA ! »

Face au ton, qu'a pris Astrid, Harold se tait quelques minutes, surpris, avant d'essayer de reprendre la parole.

« Tu te tais j'ai dit ! Toi. Moi. Nos dragons. Ensemble. Voler. Évader quelques minutes. Compris. » lui dit elle tout en le faisant avec des gestes.

« Attend quoi ? Alors tout ça c'était pour ... »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu ... »

« Oui. »

Au fur et à mesure, Harold s'est rapproché de la belle viking, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. »

« Oui je sais » sourit elle

Puis, d'un coup, il embrasse avec fougue. Surprise, Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux, puis finit par répondre à l'échange. Krockmou, quant à lui, pose sa patte gauche sur ses yeux pour cacher sa vue.

« Tu veux que je m'enfuie ...c'est plutôt rare de ta part » dit Harold après avoir mis fin au baiser.

« Pas t'enfuir. T'évader quelques minutes. »

« C'est pas pareil ? »

« Pas selon ma conception de cette journée d'aujourd'hui » lui sourit elle, où Harold lui répond par un sourire.

« Alors mon grand, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? On va voler avec Tempête ? » dit Harold en se retournant vers sa furie nocturne.

Celui ci se dandine sur place avant de foncer sur les deux vikings pour leur lécher le visage.

« Krockmou ! »

« Je pense qu'il est d'accord ! » rigole Astrid.

« Mais et les enfants ? »

« Ils sont avec ta mère ! Pas de soucis ! Après tout elle a vécu 20 ans avec eux. »

« Oui mais eux sont spéciaux »

« Ça … » dit Astrid en regardant Krockmou, qui agite sa queue de contentement, et sa langue qui pend.

« Ok alors on file »

* * *

Après, être sortis de la salle, et en vérifiant, qu'il n'y a personne au alentour, Astrid appelle sa dragonne, qui arrive peu de temps après.

« Alors ma belle, tu les as semé ? »

En guise de réponse, la dragonne fait sa tête de fière.

« Évidemment, personne ne peut te battre » dit elle en caressant sa tête. Tempête se frotte contre Astrid en agitant sa queue.

« Ah oui personne ? Et une furie nocturne, qui est l'alpha en plus ? »

« C'est un défi chef ? » le nargue-t-elle

« Oh va voir ce que tu as sous les écailles ! »

« T'en penses quoi Tempête ? On va leur mettre leur raclée à ces deux-là ? »

Tempête rugit de contentement, suivi par Krockmou et tous les deux se défient du regard.

Harold et Astrid les regardent, puis se mettent à rire, avant de monter sur leurs dragons et s'envoler à toute vitesse.

« Allez Harold ! On va voir si t'es rouillé ! » dit elle en commençant à foncer avec Tempête.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Astrid ! Allez Krockmou, montrons qui sont les plus forts ! »

Krockmou grogne puis accélère d'un coup pour rattraper la dragonne. Il finit par la rattraper et se retrouve côte à côte à vitesse grand V.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Berk, Gueulefor va voir Valka, qui était dans une écurie avec Cloudjumper.

« Et Valka ! T'aurait pas vu Harold par hasard ? Après la cahut qu'a fait Astrid et Tempête, Harold et Krockmou ont disparu. »

« Oh oui je les ai vu » rigole Valka

« Où ? »

« Dans les airs »

« Quoi ? »

« En train sûrement de s'évader de Berk »

« Comment ça … c'est pas vrai ! Ça va pas recommencer ! »

« Cette fois, je pense que c'est la faute d'Astrid »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ça ne te paraît pas étrange le comportement de Tempête et d'Astrid dans la grande salle ? »

« Euh et bien … attend tu veux dire … oh non ! Tempête aurait fait diversion, le temps qu'elle permet à Harold de s'échapper?! »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. Elle est futée toute de même. » rigole Valka.

« Mais … mais ... »

« Relax Gueulefor. C'est sans doute l'objet de quelques minutes … ou quelques heures, va savoir » rigole toujours Valka.

 _S'il n'attire pas les ennuis ces deux là,_ pense Gueulefor, blasé.

* * *

De retour, dans le ciel, Krockmou et Tempête volent toujours à grande vitesse, côte à côte. Puis, soudain, Krockmou, pour gagner du terrain, fait un battement d'ailes à Tempête ce qui lui fait gagner quelques mètres. Il se retourne, ainsi qu'Harold, qui tire la langue, en guise de défi. Astrid et Tempête les regardent méchamment, puis accélère encore. Ils commencent à faire des pirouettes dans les airs, en totale synchronisation, puis, après quelques minutes, Harold dit : « Bon il est temps de passer aux choses sérieux, Krockmou ».

Le dragon ayant compris, où il voulait en venir, commence à s'illuminer en bleu, comme avec le combat contre l'ancien alpha. Astrid le regarde de surprise et dit : « Ah non Harold ! C'est de la triche ça ! »

« On se retrouve à l'arrivée Astrid » dit il avant d'accélérer d'avantage.

Astrid et Tempête grognent en totale synchronisation.

« Sale tricheur de chef et son alpha »

Puis, elle accélère encore pour essayer de les rattraper.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold tourne la tête pour voir qu'elles ne sont plus en vue, donc décide de ralentir et de les attendre.

« Et voilà mon grand, on a gagné on dirait »

Le dragon grogne de contentement, en pendant sa langue.

 _Merci Astrid._ _Je te revaudrais ça_ _,_ pense Harold en souriant.

« Elles risquent de ne pas être contentes » rigole Harold

* * *

Mais après plusieurs longues minutes, le chef de Berk ne les voit toujours pas, ce qui commence à l'inquiéter légèrement et donc décide de partir à leur recherche.

« Astrid ! Astrid! Ok c'est bon tu as gagné ! Réponds moi! »

Comme son ami humain, la furie nocturne pousse des hurlements pour appeler la dragonne.

Mais à la place d'une réponse de l'une ou de l'autre, ils entendent une grosse explosion.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Krockmou grogne et commence à se diriger vers le bruit, c'est à dire une île, qui ont survolé toute à l'heure. Et là le drame. Des hommes armés menaçant Astrid, et Tempête clouée au sol par des chaînes.

« Non ... »

Krockmou, fou de rage, se lance dans le combat. Astrid l'entend, mais elle l'ordonne de s'éloigner aussitôt. Harold ne comprend pas sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il évite des filets, en remontant un petit peu, il écarquille les yeux, lorsqu'il le voit LUI. Dagur.

« Dagur ! » dit Harold en grinçant les dents, suivi d'un grognement féroce de sa furie nocturne.

Profitant de la diversion non intentionnelle d'Harold, Astrid lance sa hache sur les chaînes, qui détiennent sa dragonne. Celle-ci se dégage après ça et commence à s'envoler vers Astrid pour s'échapper. Mais d'un coup, Dagur attrape Astrid par derrière et l'étrangle.

« Astrid ! »

Les hommes de Dagur essayent de rattraper Tempête dans leur filet, mais Krockmou lance des tirs plasmas.

« Tempête ! Va t'en ! Va t'en ! »

Le reptile regarde sa maîtresse en mauvaise posture, avec un regard triste, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Saluuuut mon cher Harold ! »

« Relâche là Dagur ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t envois en enfer avec un tir plasma » lui répond Harold, imité par un grognement de Krockmou qui se prépare à une attaque.

« Tu fais ça, je l'écorche vite fait, bien fait »

Harold serre les dents, bloqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ! »

« Retourne sur ta gentille petite ville, qui me donne envie de vomir et donne moi l'œil de dragon ! »

« Quoi ? Tu es encore avec ça ?! Lâche l'affaire ! »

« Tant pis pour cette jolie gamine alors » dit il en lui tirant les cheveux, ce qui fait grimacer Astrid.

« Ok ok ça va ! Ne lui fais rien ! »

« Ça dépend de toi, mon cher Harold »

« Tu l'auras ton œil de dragon … Astrid, je reviendrais, je te le promets. Et toi Dagur, je t'assure que tu me le paieras cher » dit il en commençant à prendre de l'attitude, tout en regardant tristement Astrid.

« C'est ça bye bye » se moque Dagur.

Quant à Tempête, elle reste toujours là, ne sachant pas quoi faire entre suivre Harold et abandonner sa maîtresse, ou rester avec elle et se faire tuer. Voyant la détresse de sa dragonne, Astrid hurle : « Tempête ! Non ! VA t'en ! Tout de suite ! Ça va aller pour moi ! Va t'en ! »

« Oh non elle ne va nul part ! Elle peut mettre utile ! Attrapez la ! »

Ainsi, les hommes de Dagur commencent à relancer des filets sur la pauvre dragonne, qui a réussi à les éviter en prenant de l'attitude.

« Fuis ! Va t'en ! »

Puis, avec un dernier hurlement déchirant de tristesse, Tempête s'éloigne.

« Oh et voilà qu'aussi ton dragon t'abandonne. On dirait que tu n'as vraiment pas de chances, gamine. » rigole son kidnappeur.

« La ferme. Ils reviendront et tu le paieras cher Dagur. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux encore l'œil de dragon ? »

« Oh j'en veux pas »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était juste un prétexte pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement. Ahahahahah ! Et ça a marché drôlement bien dis donc ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je détiens ce que je veux »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi ! »

« Moi ? »

« C'est toi que je veux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas tout me dire sur les faiblesses de ce cher Harold et de son maudit furie nocturne »

Astrid le regard avec des yeux horrifiés.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

« En quoi c'est ta faute Harold ? » essaye de consoler Valka

« En quoi c'est ma faute ? Je l'ai abandonné tout simplement. De plus, j'ai perdu de vue Tempête, qui est sûrement repartie essayer de délivrer Astrid et s'est fait capturé par Dagur, ce que j'aurai du faire aussi ! Si jamais, il leur arrive quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! »

« Si tu étais retourné, Astrid se serait fait tuer, et vous aussi »

« Et qui nous dit, qu'il ne l'a pas déjà tué »

Valka ne dit rien quelques instants avant de se rapprocher et lui dire : « Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton cœur. Comment tu le ressens ? »

« Maman ! »

« Réponds moi ! »

« Il me picote »

« C'est bon signe alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si quelque chose de très grave, serait arrivé à celle que tu aimes, ton cœur te ferait mal. Très mal. Au point d'en mourir. Ce n'est pas le cas là ? »

« Euh … non »

« Alors garde espoir. On va la ramener. Elle et Tempête. N'est ce pas Krockmou ? »

Le dragon rugit, prêt au combat. Harold le regarde, puis sourit en fermant les yeux. Puis il se retourne vers sa mère.

« Merci maman. »

« A ton service. »

« Donc, je suppose que si tu es là, ce n'est seulement pour empêcher de faire une connerie. Tout est prêt ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Bien. Cette fois, on y va pour de bon Krockmou. Vous 4, vous restez là avec Cloudjumper et ma mère. Entendu ? » dit il en s'adressant à 4 bébés dragons. « Surveille les biens, maman. Si leurs parents ne sont plus là, ça risque de dégénérer, et j'ai assez de choses à régler à l'heure actuelle »

« Oui ne t'en va ! Va ! Et ramenez les ! »

« Compte sur moi ! Mon grand, on y va ! On va montrer à Dagur ce qui lui coûte de s'en prendre à Astrid et Tempête »

L'alpha rugit d'une telle férocité, que tous les dragons présents sur l'île ont pu entendre l'appel.

* * *

Sur l'île où sont retenues Astrid et Tempête, Dagur agit toujours comme … bah comme Dagur.

« Alors tu capitule, morveuse ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Fort bien. Frappez là ! »

« Tempête ! »

La dragonne montre les dents férocement, mais aussi parce qu'elle souffre, ce qui fend le coeur d'Astrid plus que tout. Alors elle essaye autre chose.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça, Dagur »

« Oh quoi encore ? »

« S'attaquer à la femelle de l'alpha, il n'y a pas pire comme idée. Surtout quand cet alpha est une furie nocturne. Imagine un peu le tableau. Déjà énerver une furie nocturne, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, énerver un alpha encore moins, mais lorsque la furie nocturne est un alpha, c'est vraiment la pire des idées que tu n'as jamais eu »

« Femelle ? Alpha ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? C'est quoi un alpha d'abord ? »

Astrid sourit : « l'alpha est le plus puissant des dragons, qui n'ait jamais existé sur cette planète. Rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter et tous se prosternent devant tant de puissance. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver, si tu ne veux pas finir aux 7 enfers. »

« Ah oui ? C'est intéressant ! Et ce reptile serait sa femelle ? »

« Il est même très attaché à elle et très surprotecteur. »

« Intéressant ! Parle moi de ça! Qu'est ce qu'un Alpha ? »

Astrid sourit de semi victoire, car ce petit jeu ne va pas durer longtemps.

 _Je vais essayer de gagner le plus temps possible, alors dépêche toi Harold_ , pense Astrid.

Plus loin, dans les airs, Harold pense à Astrid et ce qu'elle et tempête peuvent subir.

 _Je_ _vous en s_ _upplie, tenez bon !_ _On_ _arrive !_ , pense-t-il

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Maintenant petite devinette #TrouveDesPretextesPourFairePatienter : qui sont les terreurs, les enfants que parle Harold ? :p**

 **Prochain chapitre, ça sera encore un flash back mais cette fois sur la relation Krockmou et Tempête, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée par tant d'absence des chapitres, mais je n'avais vraiment plus le moyen d'écrire, avec les études, le fait que je me suis pétée la main, les partiels, bref tout ça qui m'empêchait d'écrire.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets deux chapitres à la suite.**

 **Alors voici le chapitre 3. c'est un chapitre surtout centré sur Krockmou et Tempête (un peu comme le nom l'indique en faite ;) )**

 **Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que cette histoire plaise, surtout sachant que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Dragons.**

 **Sur ce trêves de bavardages, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**

 **PS: Je souhaite une bonne année à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, ainsi que tous les autres :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Les sentiments des dragons**_

« Alors Astrid, comme ça ce reptile est la femelle de l'Alpha. Je dois dire que c'est une histoire assez intéressante… ou non » ricane Dagur en continuant de frapper la viking.

« Alors si tu ne connais pas l'histoire des sentiments des dragons, tu ne pourras jamais détruire une furie nocturne »

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Celle de deux amis qui sont devenus amoureux » sourit Astrid.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Cette histoire remonte peu de temps avant qu'Harold ne soit devenu le chef de Berck. C'est le printemps et le temps s'est adoucit. De ce fait, les dragons sont plus libres pour aller se dégourdir les ailes après ces tempêtes de neige incessantes.

C'est alors que les jeunes dragonniers en commençant par Harold avec Krockmou et Astrid avec Tempête s'envolent à toute vitesse pour aller faire des courses et ainsi juger qui est le plus rapide. Harold et Astrid gagnent à tour de rôle, puis à la tombée du jour, ils décident de rentrer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harold veut s'enfuir avec Krockmou avant que son père ne lui donne d'autres corvées de futur chef. Mais à sa grande surprise, Krockmou n'est pas dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il le cherche dans toute la maison et même à l'écurie, mais Krockmou est tout simplement introuvable. Harold commence à être inquiet, et va voir s'il ne joue pas quelque part dans le village avec les autres dragons, et notamment Tempête. En effet, Harold a remarqué que Krockmou et Tempête étaient devenus plus proches qu'avant.

Puis, sur le chemin, il croise Astrid. Il court la rejoindre.

« Salut Astrid. »

« Tiens Harold ! Salut ! C'est rare de te voir si tôt dans le village. Tu fuis encore ton père ? » rigole la belle viking.

« Très drôle Astrid. Non en faite, je voulais voler avec Krockmou ce matin, mais il est introuvable. »

« Ah mais je l'ai vu moi. »

« Où ça ?! »

« Il attendait sous ma fenêtre. Je pense qu'il attendait Tempête pour jouer »

« Et Bah dis donc. Krockmou et Tempête se sont vraiment rapprochés. C'est bizarre. »

« Harold, ce sont des dragons et ils s'entendent bien. Il n'y a aucun problème. Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux ? » ricane Astrid.

« Mais non ! C'est juste que Krockmou n'est pas aussi matinal d'habitude »

« Comme toi quoi » continue de rire Astrid.

« Très drôle. Et ? Ils sont où maintenant ces deux là ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillée avec Tempête, ils avaient l'air de discuter de quelque chose. Puis Tempête m'a regardé comme pour avoir mon autorisation. Donc après que je lui ai donné, ils sont partis vers la forêt. »

« Mais Krockmou ne peut pas voler ... » dit sceptique Harold.

« Ils sont allés à pattes Harold » rigole toujours Astrid.

« Mais quand même ce n'est pas son genre »

« Harold détends toi 5 min. Tiens voilà ton père qui arrive »

« Mon … mon père ?! » panique-t-il en se retournant. « Oh la merde ! Viens par là » dit il en tirant Astrid par le bras pour l'attirer dans une ruelle sombre pour ne pas se faire voir par le chef du village.

« Bon sang, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu dans le coin » dit le chef du village et père d'Harold, Stoïk.

« Il est sans doute parti voler avec sa furie nocturne Stoïk » lui dit Gueulefor

« Oui sans doute. Il faut toujours qu'il s'envole au moment où j'allais lui donner des directives » râle Stoïk.

« C'est sans doute fait exprès » murmure Gueulefor.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

« Non rien. Allez on a du boulot Stoïk. »

Non loin, dans la cachette d'Harold et d'Astrid, nos deux tourtereaux vérifient que Stoïk et Gueulefor sont bien partis pour qu'Harold puisse souffler et qu'Astrid puisse se moquer du futur chef.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu cherches à fuir ton père. »

« Roh ça va. »

«Et Krokcmou introuvable à contrecarrer tes plans » se moque toujours Astrid.

« Astrid ... »

« D'accord d'accord j'arrête » dit elle en levant les mains en guise d'arrestation.

« Mais du coup monsieur Harold, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » demande -t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Retrouver Krockmou tiens ! Comme ça je ne vais pas rester dans le village. » lui répond-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient partis dans la forêt, et elle est immense. À pieds, ça risque d'être long. » dit elle en le suivant.

« J'ai ma petite idée de l'endroit où ils sont. Viens. »

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes dans la forêt, Harold et Astrid arrivent enfin à l'endroit voulu : la clairière où se sont rencontrés le viking et la furie nocturne. Ils entendent des grognements de dragons, donc ils savent qu'ils sont au bon endroit. Ainsi, ils arrivent à pas de loups, pour un peu les espionner avant d'aller s'envoler. Ils s'installent donc sur un rocher, ce qui leur donne une vue d'ensemble de la clairière.

Et là ils les voient. Plusieurs dragons s'y retrouvent, notamment les dragons de leurs amis dragonniers, comme si les dragons se sont donnés le mot. Non loin, à côté d'un rocher, Tempête pique un petit somme, et bien plus loin, Krockmou s'hydrate dans le lac. Les autres dragons sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la clairière.

« Tu vois, ils ne font rien de mal. »

« Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que tous les dragons se sont rassemblés dans cet endroit. »

« Si un peu. Et en plus ce n'est pas tous les dragons, mais c'est Prout, Pet, Bouledogre, Crochefer, Tempête et Krockmou »

« Oui enfin tu vois où je veux en venir Astrid. Pourquoi est-ce ... »

Mais soudain Harold s'arrête de parler car ils entendent d'autres dragons approcher. Les deux espions humains se penchent pour ne pas être repérer. Les dragons se posent dans la clairière. Mais l'atmosphère semble avoir changé. En effet, avec l'arrivée des autres dragons, des dragons vipères et des gronks notamment, Krockmou a levé la tête vers eux et a commencé à grogner de mécontentement, alors que Crochefer, Prout et Pet semble s'éloigner de la scène.

« Harold. Tu as vu la réaction de Krockmou et des autres dragons ? »

« Ouais. Alors que Tempête et Bouledogre ne semblent pas bouger. C'est très étrange. »

Soudain, les dragons vipères atterrissent autour de Tempête, ce qui l'a fait se réveiller et se lever définitivement.

Quant aux gronks, ils atterrissent vers Bouledogre, ce qui a un don de l'apeurer. Les autres dragons s'approchent de la dragonne pour s'interposer avec les nouveaux arrivants, en grognant.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ... » demande Astrid.

« J'en ai aucune idée ... » lui répond le viking.

Puis, les dragons vipères semblent renifler Tempête avec intérêt, ce qui bizarrement semble contrarier la furie nocturne au plus haut point, qui hurle de mécontentement. Comme réponse, les dragons vipères poussent un hurlement pour éloigner la furie nocturne, mais c'est mal connaître Krockmou.

Alors les dragons vipères se mettent à l'ignorer, et le plus costaud - semble-t-il - tourne autour de Tempête avec un plus vif intérêt. Pour simple réponse, Tempête lui donne un coup de queue sur le museau, ce qui fait perdre l'équilibre au mâle. Les autres mâles réagissent à cette action en hurlant et en s'approchant de Tempête. Mais Krockmou lance plusieurs tirs plasmas entre Tempête et les autres dragons vipères, ce qui les font reculer de quelques mètres. Puis, la furie nocturne se met entre eux pour protéger Tempête.

« Harold … est ce que ça serait … ? »

« Ouais. En tout cas, ça y ressemble. Une parade amoureuse. Que suis je bête ! C'est le printemps ! Et la période des amours pour les dragons »

« Ce qui explique cette arrivée soudaine des autres mâles dragons vipères. Mais l'attitude de Krockmou ? »

« C'est une théorie mais … il semblerait qu'il a un petit faible pour ta dragonne, Astrid. »

« Hein ? Que dis tu ? »

« Son attitude le laisse penser. Tempête est bien capable de se défendre et de les repousser, mais la façon dont Krockmou a réagi, et son attitude de ces derniers jours … Astrid ça peut expliquer tout ça »

« Tu crois que Krockmou et Tempête … ? Et la présence des autres dragons ? »

« Alors là aucune idée. Mais pour Krockmou ça tient debout. »

« Ou alors il est superprotecteur, même envers ma dragonne maintenant »

« Oui mais il est surtout superprotecteur envers ceux qu'il aime »

« Tu marques un point Harold. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« On reste ici. Il ne vaut mieux pas se mêler d'une querelle amoureuse de dragons »

* * *

Soudain, le dragon que Tempête avait mis par terre, se relève et attrape la queue de la dragonne pour la faire tomber. Puis, il pose sa patte sur elle pour éviter qu'elle bouge. À cause de cela, Astrid se met à hurler le nom de sa dragonne, avant qu'Harold la ramène sur leur rocher, une main sur sa bouche. Ce petit hurlement a distrait tous les dragons qui regardent dans leur direction, et par la même occasion, cela a permis à Krockmou de se jeter sur le mâle qui se tient sur Tempête. Puis il revient vers celle ci en l'aidant à se relever. Mais elle n'a pas l'air blessé. Néanmoins, le dragon vipère mâle, qui est d'une couleur rouge vif, se relève rapidement en un hurlement effrayant. Krockmou se retourne vers lui et lui répond par le même hurlement. Les autres dragons vipères reculent par peur, voyant le combat arriver. Tempête, elle, ne bouge pas d'une écaille.

« Ils vont vraiment se battre ? »

« C'est une parade amoureuse. Ils n'ont pas le choix »

« C'est qu'elle a du succès ma dragonne » sourit Astrid.

Harold sourit également, mais retrouve vite une expression d'inquiétude avec la tournure des événements.

* * *

Puis le combat entre les deux dragons commence. Le dragon vipère démarre par lancer ses épines sur Krockmou, où celui ci les évite en un saut, avant de sauter sur son adversaire pour le mordre au niveau du coup. Les deux dragons font des roulés boulets jusqu'à ce que ce soit Krockmou qui se place au dessus de l'autre dragon. Mais celui ci, avec ses pattes, pousse Krockmou avant de bondir sur lui. Néanmoins, Krockmou l'évite en roulant sur le côté avant de se relever. Puis, le dragon vipère tire une boule de feu, et donc Krokcmou lance un tir plasma. Ces deux attaques explosent en se percutant. Alors, le dragon vipère commence à s'envoler, ce qui désavantage Krockmou. Tempête voyant ça, reste attentive et vive.

« Oh non ! Krockmou est désavantagé ! Il faut que je l'aide ! »

« Non restes là ! » dit Astrid en l'attirant de nouveau sur le rocher.

« Mais Astrid ! »

« Fais lui confiance ! Il doit le faire seul ! Sinon Tempête aura déjà réagi ! Je le sais. »

« Tu … tu as sans doute raison » finit il par dire en regardant de nouveau le combat.

* * *

Après cela, Krockmou lance des tirs plasmas, malheureusement dans les airs, le dragon vipère est plus rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide même. Il lance à son tour des boules de feu, mais cette fois, beaucoup plus rapide, ce qui fait que Krockmou a beaucoup plus de mal à les éviter. Le dragon vipère enchaîne avec des épines, des boules de feu, puis à nouveau des épines. Krockmou est en train d'être submergé par les attaques, et finit par être touché devant l'impuissance des dragonniers.

Mais alors que Krockmou allait riposter le dragon disparu dans les airs. Il est là. La furie nocturne le sent. Soudain, on voit dans les airs, comme une étoile. Le dragon est beaucoup trop rapide, que Krockmou ne peut pas viser correctement. Puis, le dragon vipère pique vers le sol, vers Krockmou, ce qui laisse à la furie nocturne le loisir de tirer de toutes ses forces sur lui. Mais le dragon lance aussi une grosse boule de feu, ce qui font exploser les deux attaques. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Le dragon vipère continue sa course vers Krockmou, ce qui le surprend, lui, ainsi que tous les spectateurs. Là, Tempête commence à s'agiter, paniquée. Mais Krockmou ne bouge pas, attendant le dernier moment. Mais traîtres comme ils sont, les autres dragons vipères clouèrent Krockmou, au sol avec leurs épines. Cette fois, Krockmou n'a plus d'échappatoire.

Tempête se dirige vers lui, pour lui venir en aide. Quant à Harold, il hurle le nom de son meilleur ami, impuissant, alors que la furie nocturne pousse un ultime hurlement vers son adversaire.

Puis, vient le choc et une énorme explosion qui propulsent tous les dragons au alentour.

* * *

Après la fumée dissipée, on peut voir les deux dragons se tenant encore debout, dans un sale état tous les deux, se défiant du regard. Malheureusement, Krockmou perd l'équilibre et commence à s'écrouler. En voyant cela Tempête le regarde surprise, et affolée. Quant à l'adversaire de la furie nocturne, il prépare son ultime attaque de feu, alors que Krockmou grogne de mécontentement au sol.

Mais avant que le dragon vipère ne puisse lancer cette attaque, une boule de feu fonce à toute vitesse sur la tête du dragon ce qui le propulse à plusieurs mètres. Tous regardent cette attaque stupéfiés, Krockmou compris. Puis, Tempête, la responsable de cela, se place entre Krockmou et le dragon vipère en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Après elle se retourne vers Krockmou en frottant son museau contre le sien, et celui ci répond à la caresse.

Mais le dragon vipère n'en a pas fini et se relève furieux. Voyant ça, Krockmou retrouve ses esprits et ses forces, ainsi il se relève doucement sur ses pattes. Mais le dragon vipère est plus rapide, et Tempête, ayant senti également qu'il y a danger, se prépare au combat et s'interpose entre le dragon vipère et la furie nocturne. Remarquant ça, une nouvelle force s'empare de Krockmou et avec une vitesse éclair encore jamais vue chez lui, il saute au dessus de Tempête – ce qui la surprend grandement au passage – et cogne de toutes ses forces le dragon avec son crâne, qui fonce à toute vitesse vers la dragonne. À cause du choc, les deux dragons sont propulsés en arrière, mais rapidement, grâce à ses griffes agrippés sur le sol, Krockmou repart à la charge, et fonce sur son adversaire. Le dragon vipère, pas assez rapide, se voit propulser contre un arbre, qui à cause du choc, s'écroule. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Krockmou continue à attrapant sa queue avec sa gueule, pour l'envoyer plus loin. Il continue par un puissant coup de queue sur la tête du dragon vipère, qui se cogne violemment sur le sol. Il enchaîne par la suite avec plusieurs coups de queue d'une rare violence, jusqu'à ce que la furie nocturne s'épuise.

Pendant que Krockmou reprend son souffle, le dragon vipère, à moitié KO, essaye de se relever pour que ce soit lui qui assigne le coup fatal. Mais Krockmou se prépare aussi. Il se lève sur ses deux pattes arrières, ailes déployées, gueule ouverte, et son plus puissant tir plasma en préparation. Alors le dragon vipère veut tirer le premier, malheureusement aucun feu ne sort de sa gueule. Il a épuisé toute son énergie. Krockmou en profite et tire un magnifique coup de plasma d'une puissance inouïe.

Après le tir, il retombe sur ses pattes avant, en attendant le résultat. Et c'est ainsi après la fumée dissipée par l'attaque, il remarque que le dragon vipère est définitivement KO. Il a remporté la victoire. Il lance un puissant hurlement pour déclarer qu'il est le vainqueur, tout en plaçant ses deux pattes avants sur le dragon vaincu. Puis, il se retourne pour y voir Tempête, battant sa queue, contente. Mais surtout pour lancer un avertissement aux autres mâles, qui avec le regard menaçant de la furie nocturne, s'enfuient dans les airs, ainsi que tous les autres dragons, qui ont assisté au combat.

* * *

Ainsi, par la suite, Tempête court rejoindre la furie nocturne, pour lui caresser le museau et sa tête. Krockmou lui rend volontiers cette marque d'affection.

« Eh ben … quel combat ... » s'exclame Astrid.

« Il m'étonnera toujours celui là » sourit Harold.

« Comme quoi. Ne jamais contrarier une furie nocturne » rigole Astrid.

« En effet » rigole à son tour le viking en se dirigeant vers les dragons.

* * *

Sentant leurs propriétaires arrivés, les deux dragons arrêtent leur calin, pour regarder les dragonniers. Puis d'une commune excitation, ils se dirigent vers eux, tout heureux.

« Doucement, doucement mon grand » dit Harold en se faisant lécher par la furie nocturne.

« Alors ma belle, on joue les petites cachottières ? » rit Astrid, alors que la dragonne la regarde avec des yeux tendres.

« Oui c'est vrai ça Krockmou ! Je t'ai cherché partout, et en faite tu voulais passer du temps avec une certaine dragonne » rit à son tour Harold.

Pour simple réponse, les deux dragons grognent de contentement.

* * *

Depuis lors, les deux dragons, et par la même occasion, leurs dragonniers ne se séparèrent plus, ou alors très peu. Et un beau jour, soit il y a quelques mois, une surprise attend les dragonniers. En effet, un matin dans le box des deux dragons, Harold et Astrid ont découvert 4 œufs de dragons, qui ont éclos il y a quelques semaines. 4 bébés dragons, issus d'une furie nocturne, devenu Alpha entre temps, et d'une dragonne vipère. Pour dire que ces progénitures vont faire des étincelles à Berck. Ces 4 bébés du nom de Junior, un petit mâle de couleur noir-bleu, comme quand son père a combattu l'ancien Alpha contre Drago. Violette, une petite femelle, comme son nom l'indique avec une couleur violette, et un ventre noir. Kiwi, une petite femelle, de couleur Verte avec des tâches noires. Et enfin Volcan, le petit dernier et le plus agité avec Kiwi, un petit mâle de couleur rouge vif. Ces bébés ont la forme de la furie nocturne, avec 4 pattes, une longue queue, de grands beaux yeux de couleurs noirs. Néanmoins, ils ont des épines comme le dragon vipère, sur la queue et tout le corps, mais également derrière la tête entre leurs oreilles. Pour leurs ailes, les bébés ont un mélange de la furie nocturne et du dragon vipère.

Mais en conséquence, ce sont des bébés très turbulents, farceurs, joueurs, agités. En même temps, vu leurs parents, ça n'étonne guère personne au village. Mais ce n'est pas pour plaire au nouveau chef du village, Harold, qui doit en plus de toutes ses corvées de chef, réparer les bêtises des jumeaux, quand ce n'est pas les terreurs. Heureusement que sa mère et Astrid l'aident dans ses tâches, notamment avec les bébés Furie-Vipère. Mais les seuls qui peuvent vraiment calmer ces terreurs sont Krockmou et Tempête. Et souvent quand ils ne sont pas dans les parages, les bébés font encore plus de bêtises, ce qui risque d'arriver, vu que leur mère s'est fait capturer par un méchant tueur de dragons, et que leur père est parti la délivrer. De quoi chambouler ces petits êtres innocents.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que nous revenons vers Harold et Krockmou en direction de l'île, où Dagur détient Astrid et Tempête.

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre. En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. ^^**

 **Normalement, il doit rester un chapitre ou deux. Ça dépend de mon inspiration.**

 **Mais en tout cas, dès le prochain chapitre, on a un règlement de compte entre Harold et Dagur avec des retrouvailles peu réjouissantes. Harold et Krockmou vont-ils arriver trop tard ? Qui va l'emporter entre Harold et Dagur ? Quelle sera la fin pour nos héros ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bon j'ai décidé le nombre de chapitres en l'écrivant. Donc en tout, il y aura 5 chapitres (sauf si grande inspiration pour le chapitre 5), alors ce chapitre est sans doute l'avant dernier de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre et même très contente. Par contre j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir trop respecter le caractères d'Harold (j'ai du mal à respecter le caractères des persos).**

 **A vous d'en juger ^^**

 **Je vous laisse avec la lecture du chapitre 4 :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Règlement de compte**_

De retour sur l'île où sont retenus prisonnières Astrid et Tempête, Dagur semble toujours s'occuper de les torturer pour obtenir des informations sur les faiblesses d'Harold et de sa furie nocturne. Mais il n'a jamais pensé que les faiblesses qu'il convoite tant, il les détient déjà. Mais cela il le découvrira plus tard à ses risques et périls.

Pour l'instant, à l'heure actuelle, il est toujours occupé à vouloir obtenir ce qu'il veut. Enfin il était. En effet, Astrid et Tempête ont fini par perdre définitivement connaissance. Harold et Krockmou sont-il arrivés trop tard ?

« Bon il n'y a plus rien à obtenir de ces faibles ! » enrage Dagur en se frottant les mains.

* * *

Soudain, une explosion se fait sentir dans la pièce où Dagur se tient.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » s'énerve-t-il

« Des dragons ! Des dragons attaquent la base ! »

« Des dragons ? Mon cher Harold ?! » s'extasie Dagur.

« Non. Il n'y a pas de cavaliers »

« Des dragons sauvages ? »

« Ça y ressemble Dagur ! »

« Mais pourquoi des dragons sauvages attaqueraient la base … On s'en fiche ! Capturez les ! Tous sans exception ! » s'excite-t-il en prenant une hache, et en dépêchant de sortir à l'encontre des dragons sauvages.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, près de l'endroit où nos deux victimes de Dagur se trouvent toujours inconscientes, des voix se font entendre.

« Krockmou tu es sûr qu'elles sont derrière cette porte ? »

« Alors détruis la ! Tir plasma ! »

Puis, une énorme explosion fait sauter la lourde porte. La fumée dissipée, apparaissent Harold, son épée de feu en main, et à ses côtés sa furie nocturne, et Alpha, Krockmou, la gueule encore en feu. Peu de temps après, Harold et Krockmou voient l'horrible scène sous leurs yeux, épouvantés. Tempête, au sol, maintenue par de lourdes chaines, et Astrid, suspendue au plafond enchaînée. Toutes les deux sont dans un sale état et inconscientes. C'est Krockmou qui réagit le premier en hurlant de détresse, et en se précipitant vers la dragonne. Ce qui fait réagir aussitôt Harold, qui lui se dirige vers Astrid, où il l'appelle, mais en vain. Alors en total synchrone, ils brisent les chaînes qui les maintiennent prisonnières, avec son épée pour Harold, et plusieurs tirs plasmas pour Krockmou. Après cela, l'Alpha lance des grognements de détresse, tout en lui caressant et léchant le visage pour qu'elle se réveille. Quant à Harold, les chaînes d'Astrid brisées, il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'appelle en hurlant le prénom de la jeune viking, dans ses bras, inconsciente et dans un piteux état.

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Astrid ! Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Astrid ! »

Puis soudain, par miracle, la jeune femme commence à bouger les paupières et à entrouvrir les yeux.

« Astrid ! » crie heureux Harold.

« Harold … je savais que tu viendrais me chercher … »

« Je suis désolé Astrid. Tout ça c'est de ma faute… Je ... »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Harold. Dis moi plutôt comment va Tempête. » demande-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la dragonne. Mais la viking voit Krockmou, qui essaye toujours de réveiller la dragonne, mais sans résultats.

« Ne t'en fais pas Astrid » essaye de la rassurer Harold. « On va vous ramener tous les deux à Berck et on va vous soigner. Vous êtes fortes toutes les deux, alors tout va bien se passer ».

« C'est ta mère qui t'a dit ça pour te rassurer avant de venir ici ? » sourit Astrid malgré ses douleurs.

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? » sourit-il à son tour.

« Non. Tu es l'homme le plus imprévisible que je connaisse » dit elle avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Astrid ! Non Astrid ! Tiens bon ! » hurle-t-il alors que la jeune fille a perdu connaissance à nouveau.

« Krockmou ! Il faut vite retourner sur Berck ! » dit il en se dirigeant vers son dragon, Astrid dans ses bras.

En guise de réponse, la furie nocturne hurle de détresse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne partira certainement pas sans Tempête. » dit il en posant une main sur la tête de la dragonne vipère pour voir son état.

 _L'heure est grave. Il faut qu'on se dépêche._ , pense Harold très inquiet.

« Mon grand, on va avoir besoin de renforts pour transporter Tempête en toute sécurité ! Appelle des dragons. Des imposants de préférence pour faciliter le voyage ».

Après avoir secouée la tête pour dire qu'il a compris le message, l'Alpha pousse un terrible hurlement, par conséquent, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, plusieurs dragons réagissent à l'appel de l'Alpha, et rugissent à leur tour, avant de se diriger vers l'Alpha.

« Krockmou, notre priorité c'est de mettre Astrid et Tempête en lieu sûr, saines et sauves. On s'occupera de Dagur après. »

Pour affirmer qu'il est d'accord, la furie nocturne émet un grognement.

* * *

« Oh ! Tu nous quittes déjà mon cher Harold ? » ricane Dagur, qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce.

À cette voix, Harold et Krockmou se figent sur place, avant que le dragon émet un énorme grognement de fureur, et que son propriétaire fronce les sourcils de fureur. Ils se retournent lentement tous les deux vers le bourreau de leur bien aimée.

« Dagur. » rage Harold.

« Heureux de te revoir Harold. »

« Tout le déplaisir est pour moi. »

« Oh tu me blesses vraiment ! Je m'ennuyais sans toi. Alors je me suis amusé avec mes nouveaux jouets » ricane-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?! »

« Oh c'est simple. Je les ai frappé » rigole-t-il

En guise de réponse, Krockmou pousse un terrible hurlement, ce qui fait reculer Dagur de surprise, avant qu'il ne se met à rire diaboliquement.

« Pourquoi !? » demande Harold furieux.

« J'ai remarqué un lien particulier entre cette femme et son dragon. C'était marrant. À chaque fois que je torturais la fille, son dragon s'énervait à un point de vouloir me tuer. Et quand je torturais le dragon, c'est la fille, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. C'était assez drôle de les voir se tortiller telles des proies prises dans mon filet. Ahahahahahahahah ! »

« Espèce de …. »

Mais Harold n'a pas eu le temps de finir que Krockmou, déjà, lance un énorme tir plasma sur Dagur, qui est propulsé contre le mur avec violence. Voyant que lui et son dragon sont totalement synchronisés, il décide de poser Astrid à l'abri près de Tempête, le temps qu'ils règlent cette affaire.

« Changement de plan mon grand. Finalement, on va régler nos comptes avec Dagur tout de suite » dit il avec rage, en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Quant à Krockmou, il semble tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée, et de ce fait, une couleur bleue ressort de ses écailles noires habituelles, comme lorsqu'il est devenu l'Alpha. À chaque de ses pas, à la gauche d'Harold, qui se dirige vers Dagur – toujours dans les vapes à cause du choc - la furie nocturne émet un grognement de plus en plus menaçant.

Voyant Harold se dirigeait vers lui avec menace, Dagur ne peut qu'en sourire d'avantage.

« Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre mon cher Harold ! » s'excite-t-il en sortant son épée.

« Tu vas le regretter le jour où tu as posé le doigt sur Astrid et Tempête. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » dit il avant de lancer un coup d'épée vers Harold.

Celui ci bloque le coup avec son épée, puis commence le combat. Des puissants coups d'épées s'enchaînent les plus violentes les unes des autres. Quant Harold est en mauvaise posture, Krockmou intervient en soutien, mais en s'arrêtant là, car il sait qu'Harold doit gagner ce combat pour le bien d'Astrid. Mais Krockmou veut aussi se venger, de ce qu'il a fait à Tempête, alors c'est pour cela, que par moment, Harold laisse une opportunité à sa furie nocturne d'attaquer Dagur. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi synchrones et complices.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Dagur - même s'il a plus d'expériences qu'Harold - avec la combinaison des attaques d'Harold et de Krockmou, commence à fatiguer – surtout qu'ils avait bien torturé Astrid et Tempête avant ça, ce qui a pu le fatiguer – et à s'essouffler. Puis vient le coup qu'Harold attendait : Dagur s'affaiblit, alors il donne, avec toutes ses forces, un puissant coup d'épée, ce qui fait perdre l'équilibre à Dagur, blessé par cette attaque. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Krockmou en profite pour lancer un tir plasma. Mais Dagur s'est protégé avec la lame de son épée, alors il n'est que projeté en arrière. Néanmoins, Krockmou n'en a pas fini avec lui, et avec l'effet de surprise, et grâce à la fumée du tir, le dragon balance sa queue sur la tête de Dagur, qui est propulsé en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le mur, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, blessé.

Avant que Dagur ne reprenne ses esprits, et ne ramasse son épée, Harold écrase sa main, balance l'épée de son ennemi au loin, et place son épée sous sa gorge, pour signifier qu'il est le vainqueur.

« Tu as perdu Dagur. »

« Jamais Harold ! »

« Juste pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à Astrid et Tempête ? Et je ne crois pas un seul instant que c'est pour l'oeil de dragon, Dagur. »

« Je vois. C'est pour ça toute cette mascarade. Tu m'as bien eu Harold. »

« Réponds ! » perd patience Harold, en pressant toujours plus son épée sous la gorge de Dagur.

« A cause de toi. »

« Ça je m'en doute, mais précise! »

« Je voulais connaître tes faiblesses et celles de ton dragon ! Et il y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait me donner ces renseignements ! Elle ! » dit il en pointant du doigt Astrid, couchée près de Tempête, toujours inconscientes, toutes les deux.

Harold regarde tristement, les deux victimes de Dagur. C'est à cette occasion que celui ci voit une opportunité pour renverser la balance du combat. Mais c'est sans compter sur Krockmou qui veille avec attention sur Dagur, et qui lui grogne dessus, tout en appuyant sur la blessure que son propriétaire a fait, avec sa patte, pour le faire souffrir.

« Si je comprends bien, tu as fais chanter Astrid. La vie de son dragon contre la mienne. » dit il toujours en regardant Astrid et Tempête.

« Ouais » ricane-t-il

« Tu es une pourriture ! » s'énerve-t-il en replaçant son épée sous la gorge de Dagur, qui monte les mains pour dire qu'il se rend.

« Et laisse moi deviner encore une fois. Malgré tous tes sales coups, tes chantages, Astrid ne t'a absolument rien dit »

« Ouais cette sale garce, cette espèce ... »

Mais il est coupé par Krockmou, qui lui donne un coup de pattes, ce qui le griffe au visage.

« N'essaye même pas d'insulter Astrid devant moi, Dagur. »

« J'ai menacé son dragon et pleines d'autres choses, et elle n'a pas cédé ! » s'énerve Dagur.

« C'est un truc que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre Dagur » dit Harold avant de planter une épée trouvée par terre, dans l'épaule gauche de Dagur, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Celui ci hurle à l'agonie, alors que Krockmou insiste davantage sur sa blessure, en appuyant fortement, en lui marchant dessus, avant de rejoindre Harold, qui lui s'est dirigé vers Astrid et Tempête.

« Espèce … D'ENFOIRE ! »

Harold ne dit rien et prend Astrid dans ses bras, avant d'indiquer des directives aux dragons, qui étaient arrivés entre temps, sous l'ordre de Krockmou. Puis, les dragons portent Tempête pour la ramener à Berck, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Krockmou.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

« Moi j'ai fini. »

« Tu devrais me tuer ! Car je reviendrais ! Et je vais m'attaquer encore et encore à cette femme. »

« A ta place, je ne ferai même pas ça. »

« Ah ouais pourquoi ?! » ricane-t-il

« T'attaquer à elles une fois, courre déjà au suicide. Mais t'attaquer à elles deux fois, te conduira directement aux 7 enfers, démembré évidemment » lui répond-t-il d'un calme relativement impressionnant, digne d'un chef, ce qui stupéfie Dagur sur place.

« Mais … tu es vraiment trop protecteur avec tes amis ! Ça va te conduire à ta perte. »

« Sans doute. Mais crois moi. Quelque soit la situation, s'attaquer aux faiblesses du chef de Berk et de son Alpha est une très mauvaise idée. Même venant de toi, Dagur. »

« Faiblesses ? Tu veux dire que ... » commence à comprendre Dagur.

« Et oui Dagur. Ce sont elles nos faiblesses. Et tu as eu là une très mauvaise idée de t'en prendre à elle. Une idée qui te conduit à ta perte. Et par la même occasion, je vais m'employer à que ce soit la dernière chose que tu feras. »

« Je n'ai pas fini Harold ! Il me faudra me tuer pour que j'arrête !»

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisse pas sans un souvenir. Je ne te tue pas, mais tu subiras pire que la mort »

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut être pire que la mort ?! »

« La souffrance. Krockmou à toi de jouer » termine-t-il en quittant la pièce en ruine, avant que son Alpha ne lance des tirs plasmas un peu partout, pour que toute la base ne s'effondre, Dagur pris au piège à l'intérieur.

« Quittons cet endroit, mon grand, et rentrons à la maison. » dit il à Krockmou – qui acquiesce en grognant - en montant sur le dragon, Astrid dans ses bras.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bientôt la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Astrid et Tempête vont-elles s'en sortir ? Happy end ou bad end ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour un nouvel chapitre :)**

 **Donc on se retrouve après le combat contre Dagur. Quelle sera l'issue du final ? ... et bah finalement vous le saurez toujours pas dans cette partie XD quand l'inspiration nous tient, elle se cramponne et nous lâche plus ;)**

 **Le chapitre aurait été trop long donc finalement je l'ai coupé en deux. Je vous préviens ce n'est pas très joyeux ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même :)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera également :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Bad end ?_**

De retour sur Berk, on peut apercevoir le chef faire les 100 pas, devant la maison de Gothi, la guérisseuse du village. Astrid, ainsi que sa dragonne ont été pris en urgence par Gothi, ainsi que Valka. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Mais alors que la patience fait partie de son caractère, Harold n'en peut plus d'attendre, et angoisse de minutes en minutes. De secondes en secondes même. Gueulefor est avec lui et commence à perdre patience de l'attitude du jeune chef.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de faire les 100 pas ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! Et tu vas énerver ta furie nocturne ! »

Harold s'arrête, le regarde méchamment, puis retourne faire ses 100 pas.

« Harold détends toi ! Ça va aller ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains ! »

« Et si jamais cette fois ça ne suffisait pas ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est, elle et Tempête !? Tout ça c'est ma faute ! On a trop traîné ! »

« Harold ... »

« Non Gueulefor ! Je sais qu'elles sont résistantes, mais cette fois l'heure est grave ! Et ça fait des heures qu'on attend ! »

« Non ça fait pas des heures. Ça fait qu'une heure et ... »

« N'essaye pas de me rassurer, car quoique tu dises, je serais mort d'angoisse ! »

« Mais Harold ... »

Mais il est coupé, car Varek sur Bouledogre, suivi de Rustik sur Krochefer et des jumeaux sur Prout et Pet atterrissent non loin d'eux. Harold arrête tout mouvement, en changeant d'un air d'angoissé, à un air grave. Il se dirige vers eux.

« Alors ? »

« Aucune trace de Dagur. Et ses hommes se sont enfuis. Il n'y a plus personne sur l'île. Alors soit Dagur est resté sur les gravats que Krokmou a fait, soit il a pu s'enfuir. » affirme Varek.

Harold se tourne vers l'horizon et reste silencieux. Krokmou, qui est resté silencieux jusque là, s'approche de son maître, frotte sa tête contre sa main droite. Puis après une courte caresse d'Harold sur sa tête, il s'assoit et contemple l'horizon également.

« Harold ? » demande Varek inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas fini. »

« Harold, personne ne peut survivre à de telles blessures. Même Dagur. » affirme Varek.

« On va le revoir. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va le revoir. Dagur est du genre tenace. J'ai choisi de ne pas le tuer. Ce choix va se payer un jour ou l'autre »

« Tu as fait le bon choix Harold » confirme Gueulefor, alors qu'Harold se retourne toujours avec cet air grave sur le visage.

« Bon mais le principal c'est d'avoir retrouvé Astrid saine et sauve » dit Rustik

Vikings comme dragons le regardent méchamment.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Rustik tu sais ce que ça peut dire « saine et sauve » au moins ?! » s'irrite Varek.

« Ne me prends pas pour un débile ! Bien sûr que je sais ! Astrid est … juste un peu blessée … dans un sale état … donc pas saine et sauve ... » dit il de plus en plus bas voyant sa gaffe, surtout devant Harold.

Le chef de Berk et sa furie nocturne secoue la tête en totale synchronisation, blasés.

* * *

Mais soudain, ils entendent une porte s'ouvrir de la maison de Gothi, où celle ci en sort. Harold arrête tout mouvement, en agrandissant ses yeux, avant de se précipiter en courant vers elle, suivi de Krokmou et des autres.

« Gothi ! » hurle Harold

« Tu as l'air fatiguée Gothi » affirme Varek.

La vieille femme acquiesce pour affirmer ses dires en hochant la tête.

« Gothi, comment va Astrid ? » angoisse Harold

La vieille guérisseuse commence à dessiner sur le sol, Gueulefor traduit.

« Elle va sentir ... » avant de se faire frapper par Gothi avec son bâton pour le rattraper. « ah oui pardon ! Elle va s'en sortir, mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle a été mortellement blessée. Tu l'as ramené à temps. »

Alors qu'Harold souffle un bon coup de soulagement, les autres derrière lui, vikings comme dragons hurlent de joie.

« Merci Gothi ! » dit Harold en souriant.

Mais il voit que la vieille guérisseuse n'a pas un air joyeux sur le visage et se demande pourquoi.

« Gothi que se passe-t-il ? »

Avec un air triste, elle continue à dessiner sur le sol.

« Elle dit ... » commence Gueulefor, « J'ai fait tout ce qui j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas réussi »

« Gothi de quoi tu parles ? » s'inquiète Harold.

Elle continue : « Elle a été gravement blessée et même pour moi ça été compliqué ... »

« Mais Gothi tu viens de dire qu'elle allait s'en sortir ! » intervient Rustik.

Gothi hoche la tête pour affirmer ses dires et avant qu'elle n'a pu continuer, Harold lui coupe la parole : « Gothi qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas quand Astrid va se réveiller. Elle est comme plongée dans un profond sommeil dû à ses blessures » traduit Gueulefor de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Suite à cette annonce, personne ne dit un mot. Harold ose quand même demander : « Mais … mais elle va se réveiller hein ? »

Gothi secoue la tête pour affirmer qu'elle n'en sait rien. Puis, elle re-dessine sur le sol en disant : « Il faut attendre que ses blessures guérissent pour en savoir plus » traduit Gueulefor.

« D'accord … Je vois … Merci Gothi » murmure anéanti Harold, alors que la vieille guérisseuse retourne s'occuper de sa patiente.

Tout le monde se regarde tristement. Krokmou abaisse ses oreilles, et émet un grognement de tristesse en direction d'Harold, avant que celui ci serre les poings et demande à Gothi : « Gothi ! Je peux la voir ? » .

La vieille guérisseuse accepte sa requête et le laisse entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Krokmou regarde la porte tristement.

« Allez t'inquiète mon gaillard ! C'est Astrid ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Et puis elle ne va pas abandonner Harold, ni sa dragonne ! » dit Gueulefor.

En entendant ça de la part du vieux viking, la furie nocturne relève la tête plus confiant, avant de se précipiter devant l'écurie de Tempête, qui est toujours en train de se faire soigner par Valka. Malheureusement toujours pas de nouvelles de l'humaine, ni de la dragonne. Alors la furie nocturne se couche devant en les attendant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold cherche son ami la furie nocturne, et il tombe nez à nez avec Gueulefor.

« Gueulefor, tu n'aurais pas vu Krokmou par hasard ? »

« Oh si ! Il fait les 100 pas devant l'écurie de Tempête en attendant que ta mère ait fini. »

« Les 100 pas ? » s'étonne Harold

« Oui ce dragon te ressemble au plus haut point » rigole le vieux viking.

Toujours étonné, Harold se dirige vers le lieu en question, pour y découvrir - en effet – son dragon tourner en rond devant l'écurie.

« Bah alors mon grand qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, le dragon noir se précipite vers son ami humain pour réclamer des caresses.

« Là. Là doucement. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es inquiet pour Tempête ? »

Le dragon réclame plus de caresses comme simple réponse. Il n'y a pas besoin plus pour qu'Harold comprenne.

« Je sais, je sais mon grand. » lui dit il tristement.

Puis Krokmou regarde en direction de la maison de Gothi, et une fois encore, Harold comprend où il veut en venir.

« Ce n'est pas la forme. Elle a des bandages partout sur son corps et le teint tellement pâle … Krokmou … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ... »

Pour consoler son maitre, le dragon frotte son museau contre sa joue.

Puis, ils entendent un bruit venant de l'écurie. Ils se retournent et Krokmou se précipite devant la porte, mais personne n'en sort. Cela décourage le dragon qui se couche de désespoir. Harold veut aider son ami, comme lui il le fait, même cette fois même une caresse ne peut suffire. Soudain, lui vient une idée. Il pousse un certain hurlement, ce qui étonne la furie nocturne, qui le regarde sceptique.

Tout d'un coup, 4 bébés dragons atterrissent devant Harold. Ce sont les fury-vipères, autrement dit les enfants de Krokmou et Tempête. La furie nocturne les regarde étonné.

« Ah bah ils répondent à l'appel maintenant » rit Harold. « Écoutez les terreurs. Vous voulez jouer ? Et si vous jouez avec votre père ? »

Krokmou le regarde d'un air choqué, avant de voir les 4 petits monstres bondir sur lui et le renverser. Une fois au sol, Krokmou regarde Harold d'un air blasé, alors que les 4 bébés, lui mordille la queue, ses oreilles et autres parties de son corps.

« De rien mon grand. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies de t'en occuper aussi. Ils ont besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'eux, surtout pendant que leur mère est indisponible. »

Krokmou souffle avant de se lever et se mettre en face d'eux. Puis, il se met en position de jeux, suivi par ses enfants, et ils commencent à se courser les uns après les autres.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que les dragons jouent toujours ensembles et qu'Harold les regarde, amusé, la porte de l'écurie s'ouvre enfin. Tout le monde arrête tout mouvement – sauf les bébés dragons, mais avec un grognement, Krokmou les calme directement – pour voir Valka sortir, avec Cloudjumper. Krokmou et Harold se précipitent vers eux, suivis des bébés dragons.

« Maman ! »

« Ouf ! Ce n'était pas simple. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures, mais c'est une battante. Elle a une volonté de fer. Mais il lui faut énormément de repos et de calme. Oui c'est à vous que je parle les terreurs. Si vous voulez voir votre mère, vous devez rester calmes ! »

« Tu sais ce sont des fury-vipères, et le mot « calme » n'est pas vraiment une de leurs qualités. Mais je pense que Krokmou saura les calmer. » rigole Harold.

« Certes ... »

« Oh non maman, pas toi aussi ! » dit Harold voyant sa mère hésitante de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Quoi ? »

« Gothi avait la même expression avant de me dire la mauvaise nouvelle ... »

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Astrid ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ... »

« Harold Haddock ! »

Le chef du Berk, résigné lui avoue ce que la guérisseuse lui a raconté.

« Oh Harold je suis vraiment désolée » dit elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Maman. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut garder espoir. Tu me l'as dit toi même qu'elle était coriace ! »

« Je sais … et au sujet de Tempête ? »

« Ses blessures sont assez conséquentes, notamment au niveau de ses ailes »

« Ses ailes ? » demande assez choqué Harold.

« Oui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ses ailes ont été assez endommagés. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra les ré-utiliser normalement un jour. Il ne reste qu'à attendre que son état s'améliore. »

« Tu veux dire … que Tempête a perdu l'usage de ses ailes ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle a perdu 50 % de ses facultés venant de ses ailes. Je ne sais pas si c'est temporaire ou permanent. Elle pourra voler à nouveau … sans doute » dit elle hésitante.

« Sans doute ? Tu n'es pas sûre ? »

« Malheureusement non. Je suis désolée. »

Krokmou, à l'entente de cette – en effet – mauvaise nouvelle abaisse la tête, anéanti, alors qu'Harold et Valka le regardent tristement. Quant aux bébés, ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui passe, mais voyant leur père triste, décident de lui faire des câlins.

« Mais Krokmou ne t'en fais pas ! Elle va vivre ! » dit Valka, alors que son dragon Cloudjumper regarde la furie nocturne tristement.

Krokmou lève un petit peu la tête, avec ses yeux de dragons battus. Valka et Harold se regardent avant que Valka lui dit : « Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. Mais rappelles toi ! Il lui faut du calme et du repos ! »

Krokmou en réponse, secoue la queue, et un sourire sur sa gueule de dragon. Quant aux petits, ayant compris, qu'ils allaient voir leur mère, se précipitent dans l'écurie, joyeux. Mais c'est sans compter sur Krokmou, qui les arrête en posant sa patte, sur les queues. Les bébés – qui se sont rétamés de tout leur long – ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur père, le regardent avec des gros yeux d'incompréhension. Puis, la furie nocturne s'abaisse à leur niveau, tout en grognant sur eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demande Valka à Harold.

« Il leur donne des consignes. Il agit en tant que père. » sourit Harold, suivi par sa mère, qui avait bien deviné.

Une fois fait, Krokmou passe au dessus d'eux, pour entrer le premier dans l'écurie, où repose Tempête, les petits attendant l'ordre pour y entrer. Et là, il voit la belle dragonne, allongée sur le ventre, couverte de bandages, notamment au niveau des ailes, qui sont déployées sur le sol, pour aider à guérir. Le dragon noir hésite, avant de s'approcher doucement, jusqu'à frotter son museau contre celui de la dragonne. A ce contact, Tempête ouvre les yeux doucement pour y voir Krokmou, inquiet. A sa vue, elle grogne de plaisir à sa présence. Voyant, qu'il peut aller plus loin, il lui fait une caresse, tête contre tête, avant de se coucher près d'elle, d'où en évitant de la blesser d'avantage. Puis, il tourne sa tête vers la porte et émet un grognement destiné vers les bébés dragons. Ceux ci – qui attendent assis devant la porte – se dirige lentement en reniflant l'air pour déceler un danger. Puis, il passe près de leur père, avant de donner des caresses à leur mère, et se blottir contre elle, ainsi protégés entre leurs deux parents. Tempête, par la suite, finit par refermer les yeux, pour se rendormir. Quant à Krokmou, il regarde sa famille et émet un grognement en jurant de les surveiller et de veiller sur eux.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon chez des dragons » dit Valka, tout en refermant la porte de l'écurie pour laisser cette famille spéciale en paix.

« Je te l'avais dit maman qu'ils étaient spéciaux »

« Oui enfin je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une furie nocturne et qu'un dragon vipère puissent fonder une famille, et encore moins qu'ils aient une telle complicité. Je dois dire que je trouve ça adorable. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est sans doute lié à leurs dragonniers »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Harold. Toi et Krokmou vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et du peu que j'ai pu voir pour Astrid et Tempête c'est la même chose. Forcément il y a des liens qui se créent même entre différentes espèces de dragons »

« Je sais et tu as raison. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'Astrid et Tempête se ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Harold. Ça va aller. Faut garder espoir. »

« Espérons le maman. Espérons le. » dit il avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la maison de Gothi, où Astrid est toujours dans le coma.

« Ah Cloudjumper … comment on en est arrivé là ? »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite et fin (normalement cette fois XD) pour bientôt.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **PS: J'ai déjà pensé à une nouvelle fic sur Dragons, mais par rapport à la deuxième partie de la saison 3 de la série. Les nouveaux méchants sont tellement charismatiques et les moments Hiccstrid tellement merveilleux que je ne peux qu'écrire une fic sur cette saison :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous, amis dragonites ;)**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre ... ou pas vu que j'ai prévu un épilogue XD Mais bon on peut le considérer comme une fin. Je vous expliquerai le pourquoi de l'épilogue plus tard ;)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 6 ... My god qu'est ce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Pour moi l'un de mes meilleurs chapitres ! (enfin pour moi en tout cas XD) il y a même certains passages du chapitre où j'en ai presque pleurer tellement il y a de l'émotion ! (oui d'accord je m'emballe ! Un problème ? Non ? ok tu vas bien :p )**

 **Désolé je suis un peu folle ce soir mais je suis tellement heureuse que ce chapitre soit écrit que j'ai envie de vous le faire partager tellement il est merveilleux. Bon daccord j'arrête mes bétises et je vous le laisse lire !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ca fait toujours plaisir toutes vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Garder espoir_**

On est à plusieurs jours depuis le combat contre Dagur, et le sauvetage d'Astrid et de Tempête. L'ambiance à Berk n'est plus la même depuis. Harold s'est renfermé sur lui-même, malheureux comme jamais dû à l'état de celle qu'il aime. De plus, il doit encore accomplir ses responsabilités de chef, mais sans Astrid pour l'épauler, il n'a encore moins le goût de le faire que d'habitude. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas seul, et que Gueulefor, sa mère et la bande l'aident dans ce dur moment. Mais sa mère s'occupe principalement de la santé de Tempête, qui a été aussi très endommagée par la folie de Dagur. Son état physique semble s'améliorer, mais pour autant la dragonne ne semble pas aller mieux. Même Krokmou et ses bébés ne semblent pas améliorer son état. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Valka est particulièrement inquiète, et qu'elle va en parler à Harold.

« Tu dis que physiquement, elle guérit mais pour une raison que tu ignores son état ne s'améliore pas ? »

« Oui je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est un comble car j'ai vécu 20 ans avec des dragons, mais Tempête semble être un mystère. Elle refuse de manger, de se lever. Elle reste juste couchée, à regarder par la fenêtre de son box, avec un air mélancolique. Comme si elle faisait une dépression. »

« Elle refuse de manger tu dis ? Tu as essayé le poulet ? »

« Le poulet ? »

« Oui c'est le plat préféré de Tempête. Astrid lui en donne souvent » dit le chef du village en se dirigeant vers le box de Tempête, suivi par sa mère, Krokmou, Cloudjumper et les 4 bébés fury-vipères.

Il ouvre la porte du box, et comme l'a dit sa mère, il voit en effet Tempête couchée, sa tête posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Hé Tempête ! Bah alors ma belle, que t'arrive-t-il ? » dit Harold en s'approchant doucement de la dragonne.

À l'entente de cette voix, Tempête stoppe sa contemplation et regarde Harold, en battant la queue, contente de le voir.

« C'est dingue comment elle a l'air heureuse de te voir ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Tempête ? Tu ne veux pas manger ? Tu sais Astrid serait triste si elle te voyait dans cet état. Donc il faut que tu prennes des forces, d'accord ? »

A l'entente du prénom de sa dragonnière, Tempête baisse la tête d'un air triste.

« Oui Tempête, moi aussi elle me manque. Mais je te l'ai dit. Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas venir te voir. Mais je te promets que bientôt vous serez réunis et que vous pouvez voler comme avant. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te rétablisses. »

La dragonne le regarde avec ses yeux tristes, mais relève la tête pour affirmer qu'elle a compris.

« Regarde, je t'ai pris ton plat préféré » continue-t-il en posant un panier de poulet juste devant la dragonne.

Puis Harold tend une cuisse de poulet vers la dragonne, qui ouvre la gueule pour la manger.

« C'est bien. C'est bien, Tempête. Je te laisse le panier. Tu n'as qu'à tout manger. » finit il par dire en se levant pour sortir, laissant la dragonne en paix.

Une fois sortie, Valka n'en revient pas du talent de son fils.

« Cette dragonne t'aime beaucoup pour te faire à ce point confiance et à t'écouter. »

« Tu sais on a souvent traîné ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue aussi la femelle de Krokmou »

« Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il y a un lien fort entre vous 4. Mais quand même je n'ai réussi quoi que ce soit avec Tempête et toi en 5 minutes, tu as réussi à la refaire manger. »

« Astrid lui manque. » dit il tristement.

Valka le regarde tristement.

« C'est tout simplement ça. Astrid lui manque beaucoup. Elles n'ont jamais été séparées aussi longtemps, et elles ont un lien fort. Je suis sûr que Krokmou serait dans le même état si on était à leur place. Même Krokmou aura essayer de me rejoindre. Mais je suis sûr que si Tempête pouvait bouger, elle le ferait également. »

« J'ai vécu 20 ans avec les dragons, à les protéger et à échapper aux humais, car je ne pensais pas que c'était possible une telle cohabitation. J'avais tort. Toi et Astrid, ainsi que tout Berk vous me le prouver. »

« Je te l'ai dit maman. Beaucoup de choses ont changé à Berk » sourit Harold.

« Oui. Mais tout de même … Harold … pourquoi tu as fait cette promesse à Tempête ? Ce n'est pas un peu … risqué ? »

Harold la regarde tristement, et mécontent avant de dire : « Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dises ? Qu'Astrid n'est toujours pas réveillée, que je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? Même si elle va se réveiller un jour ? Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire avec une dragonne, qui fait une dépression, car sa dragonnière lui manque et qu'elle sent que quelque chose de mauvais se passe pour sa dragonnière. »

« Non certes mais … »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait maman. Tu peux donc nourrir Tempête avec du poulet, elle va manger à nouveau comme ça » dit Harold avant de s'éloigner.

« Harold ... »

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harold atterrit devant la maison de Gothi pour aller voir Astrid.

« Krokmou reste là. »

Mais le dragon n'écoute pas et à peine que son dragonnier pose le pied à terre, qui se précipite vers l'enclos de Tempête, avec ses bébés. Harold sourit à cette vision et entre chez Gothi d'un air plus triste.

Puis, il aperçoit Astrid, allongée sur un lit, couverte de bandages comme depuis plusieurs jours. Et comme depuis plusieurs jours, il prend une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit, prendre la main d'Astrid, en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles Astrid. Crois moi ça en devient urgent. Je vais finir par devenir dingue. Sans toi, comment je vais faire pour vivre. Ça en devient de plus en plus difficile. Tu me manques beaucoup. Énormément. Tu peux même me taquiner, et m'embêter avec ma combinaison de vol. je sais que tu adores ça. Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles. Je pourrai même déplacer la lune, combattre 100 Dagur, Dagro ou Viggo et Ryker ou tous les ennemis qu'on a combattu, si ça peut te permettre de te réveiller. Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît. Je n'y survivrai définitivement pas. Je t'aime trop. Mon cœur t'appartient et ça depuis bien longtemps. Si tu pars au Valhalla, je te rejoindrai sur le champ. Tu ne peux pas partir. On a encore tellement de choses à découvrir. Ensemble. J'ai envie … j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec toi. De vivre avec toi pour toujours et à jamais. Alors ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Astrid…. Réveille toi...Il le faut... » pleure Harold.

Mais comme depuis plusieurs jours, il y a aucune réaction de la jeune femme, et son teint est toujours aussi pâle.

« Ah oui j'ai failli oublié » continue-t-il en essuyant les larmes de ses joues. « Je suis allée voir Tempête aujourd'hui. Ma mère a un peu de mal avec elle. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite compris. Astrid. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Énormément même. C'est pour ça que tu dois absolument te réveiller. Sinon Tempête serait anéantie. Je serai anéanti. Alors réveilles toi. S'il te plait. De plus, j'ai fait la promesse à Tempête que bientôt vous serez réunis et que vous allez voler comme avant. Je suis un idiot. Si … Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, Tempête sera dévastée et … je suis juste un idiot. Pardonne moi Astrid. Pardonne moi pour tout. Tout … absolument tout est de ma faute. Ma mère avait raison. D'ailleurs, je devrais m'excuser pour ma réaction. Elle essaye juste de m'aider. Mais moi je l'ai envoyé balader méchamment. Je te l'ai dit. Je craque. Le fait de te savoir entre la vie et la mort me rend dingue. Et j'envoie balader toutes les personnes, qui essayent de m'aider. Alors réveilles toi. Pitié Astrid… ne m'abandonne pas ! N'abandonne pas Tempête ! Ne m'abandonne pas … Tu sais que tu manques aussi à Krokmou. Les bébés, je pense qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais ils voient leur mère, pas très en forme, et ils font tout pour la rendre heureuse, mais sans résultats. Ça en devient triste pour eux. Heureusement que Krokmou est là. Mon dragon m'étonnera toujours … Moi aussi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il n'était pas là. Je pense que j'aurai craqué depuis une éternité … Mais ça ne va plus suffire … Seule toi a le pouvoir de me rendre heureux comme je l'étais avant cette histoire … Après tout c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu souffler, Krokmou et moi … Mais à cause de ça, toi et Tempête vous êtes dans un sale état … Par Thor, qu'est ce que je m'en veux ! Désolé Astrid ! Je t'en supplie réveilles toi ! Tu es tout pour moi ! La lumière de ma vie ! Le souffle de ma vie ! Ma raison de vivre … Mais pour cela tu dois être là, sinon quel intérêt a ma vie. Je sais tu vas me dire que j'ai encore Krokmou, mais c'est totalement différent. J'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime et je t'assure que j'en mourrai si tu venais à disparaître ! Astrid … reviens moi s'il te plait ... » pleure de plus en plus Harold, complètement effondré.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Valka rentre dans le box de Tempête pour changer ses bandages et regarder son état physique. À sa plus grande joie, la dragonne a mangé toute sa gamelle, qu'a donné Harold, et au niveau de ses ailes, ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Peut être qu'elle pourra vraiment revoler un jour. Mais ça, elle le saura seulement, si la dragonne veut bien se lever, ce qui n'est pas encore gagné.

« Maman ... » dit Harold en entrant timidement dans le box.

« Harold ? Toujours pas d'améliorations ? » dit tristement Valka

« Non … Je … je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harold. Je comprends parfaitement. »

« Comment va Tempête ? »

« La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle a mangé toute sa gamelle. Le poulet c'était peut être ce qu'il lui fallait. Et ses ailes guérissent mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Mais pour voir vraiment les résultats, il faut qu'elle se lève, mais elle ne semble pas en avoir envie pour l'instant. »

« Et la mauvaise ? »

« Oh il n'y en a pas. Que des bonnes nouvelles » sourit elle.

« C'est bien la première fois depuis plusieurs jours » sourit à son tour tristement Harold.

« Le malheur va finir par tourner Harold. Continue de garder espoir » dit elle alors qu'elle allait être sur le point de donner une cuisse de poulet à Tempête.

Mais Tempête, à la surprise de Valka et d'Harold, tourne la tête pour refuser.

« Tu n'as peut être pas faim toute de suite, ma belle. Je laisse donc le panier à côté de toi ».

Mais soudain, Tempête, en un coup de tête jette le panier et regarde à nouveau l'horizon par la fenêtre.

« Alors ça c'est la première fois que je vois un truc pareil, venant d'elle » dit Harold en s'approchant de la dragonne.

Il ramasse les cuisses de poulet, les remet dans le panier, et tente à son tour de la nourrir. Ça a marché toute à l'heure. Ça marchera peut être maintenant. Mais à peine, le panier déposé à nouveau près de la dragonne, celle ci rejette à nouveau le panier, le renversant par un coup de tête avant de regarder l'horizon.

« Peut être qu'elle n'a pas faim ... » essaye de se convaincre Valka.

« Je pense que surtout que sa dépression empire ... »

C'est à ce moment là que Krokmou – qui est resté en retrait avec les bébés fury-vipères – s'avance vers la dragonne, suivi de ses petits. Il ramasse le panier et commence à remettre le poulet à l'intérieur.

Harold et Valka se regardent et décident de le laisser faire, car s'il y a bien quelqu'un – enfin un dragon dans ce cas là – de lui venir en aide, c'est Krokmou. Mais à peine, que la furie nocturne a fini, que Tempête grogne de mécontentement et renverse à nouveau le panier, avant de se retrouver à sa position initiale. Krokmou la regarde tristement avec d'émettre un son dans sa direction. Mais la dragonne l'ignore, ce qui attriste grandement le dragon.

« Oui de pire en pire même ... » confirme Harold.

Mais tout d'un coup, les bébés – jusque là très sages – s'avancent vers leur mère, ramassent le poulet et le déposent juste devant leur mère. C'est malin comme cela, plus moyens de renverser le panier. Mais ce geste indique aussi comme une offrande. Puis, ils s'assoient en attendant la suite des événements. Tempête regarde ses petits, puis la nourriture, et à nouveau ses petits. Soudain, elle prend les morceaux de poulet dans sa gueule. Harold souffle de soulagement.

« Finalement ce sont ses petits qui ont réussi » dit Valka.

Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Tempête n'a pas avalé les morceaux, mais elle les dépose devant le 4 bébés, indiquant par la même occasion, qu'ils peuvent les manger. Puis, elle revient à sa position initiale. Les bébés fury-vipères ne sachant pas quoi faire, regardent leur père, qui après un soupir de dragons, leur autorise à les manger. Ceux ci ne se font pas prier et se jettent sur la nourriture.

« En faite non … même eux n'ont pas réussi. »

« On devrait peut être la laisser tranquille et seule pour la nuit. On reviendra demain. Ça ira peut être mieux. » propose Harold.

« Sans doute ... » dit Valka en sortant.

« Krokmou. Junior. Violette. Kiwi. Volcan. Venez. On y va » dit Harold en sortant suivi des dragons, qui traînent la patte, tristement.

« Je sais. Ça ira mieux demain. » termine-t-il en fermant la porte.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, on peut entendre un bruit venant du box de Tempête. Puis, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir la tête de la dragonne, qui regarde au alentour, s'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages. Puis, ne voyant aucun danger, elle se précipite dehors, et se dirige vers la maison du chef du village. Enfin plutôt en faisant plusieurs bonds, vu que son box est situé juste en dessous. Elle se dirige donc vers la fenêtre, où dort Harold, Krokmou et les fury-vipères. Puis, sans un bruit, elle cherche du regard quelqu'un. Mais elle comprend vite que cette personne n'est pas là, donc avant de réveiller l'humain ou pire l'alpha ou les petits, elle redescend. A peine arrivée sur le sol, elle se met à renifler le sol et l'air comme un vrai chien de piste. Soudain, elle trouve une odeur similaire à sa recherche et se dirige vers celle ci.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil déjà bien haut, Harold, après avoir nourri les dragons et lui même sort de chez lui. Sa mère n'est déjà plus là, sûrement en train de s'occuper de Tempête. Mais un cri le fait réagir. C'est sa mère.

« Harold ! On a un problème ! »

« Que se passe-t-il maman ? »

« C'est Tempête ! Elle a disparu ! »

« Quoi ?! » hurle-t-il en se dirigeant vers le box vide, avec la porte grande ouverte. « Elle est partie ?! »

« Il semblerait. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça prouve qu'elle peut bouger »

Harold et les dragons la regardent d'un air mécontent.

« Oui … ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment ... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Krokmou tu ... » Mais Harold n'a pas fini sa phrase, qu'il voit déjà l'alpha renifler le sol à la recherche de son odeur. Évidemment, trouvant ça drôle, les bébés fury-vipères imitent leur père. Puis, Krokmou commence à hurler pour indiquer qu'il a trouvé une piste et il se dirige en courant vers l'endroit en question.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à destination.

Harold, Valka, ainsi que les dragons regardent l'endroit en question intensément, les dragons attendant plus un ordre en faite.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter ... »

Soudain, Gothi apparaît. Et oui les traces de Tempête amène directement vers la maison de la guérisseuse. D'ailleurs, la vieille dame ne semble pas très contente, car avec son visage de mécontentement, elle frappe Harold sur la tête avec son bâton.

« Aie ! Oui désolé Gothi ! Tempête est là c'est ça ? »

Pour simple réponse, Gothi le frappe à nouveau.

« D'accord, d'accord je vais arranger ça. Vous restez là. » dit il avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Quand il arrive dans la chambre où repose Astrid, il voit Tempête allongée à côté du lit, à sa tête. Lorsqu'elle voit Harold, elle grogne de plaisir. A cette vue, Harold ne peut que la comprendre. Mais il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Il souffle avant de dire : « Tempête tu ne peux pas faire ça. T'enfuir comme ça, et atterrir ici. Je sais que tu avais très envie de la voir, mais tu ne peux pas. Et puis qu'est ce que dirait Astrid si ... ». Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, car une idée vient de germer dans sa tête. Une idée de génie si on peut dire.

« Oh … par Thor … Tempête ! Tu es un génie de dragon ! »

Tempête émet un son de plaisir, ravie du compliment.

« Ça ne va pas plaire à Gothi ... »

Plus tard, on retrouve Harold, encore en train de se faire frapper par Gothi.

« Mais Gothi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Tempête voulait revoir Astrid et elle s'est enfuie. Elle va recommencer c'est sûr ! Et puis, peut être que si Astrid sent la présence de Tempête, elle va se réveiller. »

Mais la vieille femme allait – encore – frapper le jeune chef, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête avant le coup, - où Harold a fermé les yeux attendant le choc. Puis, elle semble réfléchir, et après quelques minutes, elle finit par donner son accord.

« C'est vrai ? »

Gothi acquiesce et écrit quelque chose sur le sol.

« Entendu. Je la surveillerai. Merci Gothi. »

Puis, la guérisseuse finit par s'éloigner de chez elle, pendant qu'Harold rejoint les dragons et sa mère.

« Krokmou je viens d'avoir une idée. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Krokmou et les fury-vipères entrent doucement et timidement dans la chambre où repose Astrid et où a trouvé refuge Tempête. En les voyant arrivés, la dragonne semble heureuse et émet un son, qui les invite à continuer. Krokmou se retrouve donc couchée à côté du lit, en touchant le museau de Tempête, avec le sien. Tandis que les bébés ont sauté sur le lit, et doucement - comprenant la situation cette fois – ils s'approchent de l'humaine malade pour la tenir chaud. Alors que Junior et Violette s'installent sous les bras d'Astrid, pour gratter un câlin passif au passage, Kiwi et Volcan se couchent de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, la réchauffant au passage – les dragons ayant le corps chaud de base. Krokmou et Tempête, voyant la scène se regardent avant de poser leurs têtes au sol.

« Tu es sûr de toi Harold ? »

« Oui. Les dragons nous ont sauvé plus d'une fois. Pourquoi pas là ? Façon ça ne peut pas faire plus de mal. »

« Je te fais confiance. Je te confie le reste alors. »

« Krokmou, je te les confie. J'ai à faire. Je reviendrais ce soir. Soyez sages » dit il avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, après une dure journée – surtout qu'Harold a dû tout faire à pieds, n'ayant plus de dragons pour les voyages – comme convenue, le jeune chef rejoint la maison de Gothi, où se trouve déjà toute la famille de dragons. Il entre assez exténué – faut le dire – et il n'a qu'une envie : les rejoindre dans le pays des rêves, où Astrid est là, avec lui, consciente.

« Hé mon grand, tu me fais un petit peu de place »

Comme simple réponse, le dragon ouvre son aile droite, pour que son dresseur vienne s'y blottir. Et c'est ainsi que très vite, il rejoint le pays des rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harold se réveille assez tôt, avant tous les dragons. Mais à son réveil, la jeune femme n'a toujours aucune réaction, ce qui le déprime d'avantage. Il se met donc à genou et prend sa main, et prie intérieurement à un miracle.

« Astrid. Tout le monde est là avec toi. Il y a même Tempête qui s'est enfuie de son box pour venir te voir, et évidemment tout le reste de la famille a suivi. On est tous là pour que tu te réveilles. S'il te plait … Astrid ... »

Puis, soudain, le miracle survient. Harold sent un mouvement. Il ouvre vite les yeux et voit qu'effectivement que les paupières d'Astrid commencent à s'ouvrir.

« Astrid ? »

Puis doucement, mais sûrement, Harold peut, enfin, après une semaine de torture, voir les pupilles bleues de sa bien aimée.

« Astrid ?! » pleure Harold.

« Harold... » demande encore toute confuse la jeune rescapée.

« Tu es réveillée ! » hurle le jeune chef en lui sautant dessus avec une joie intense.

Et par toutes ces émotions, il l'embrasse comme si la vie de la jeune femme en dépend. À ce geste – peu habituel d'Harold, faut le dire – elle ouvre les yeux de surprise, mais finit par savourer ce baiser. Par la même occasion, à cause du bruit, tous les dragons se réveillent et ils comprennent que la jeune humaine a fini par se réveiller.

Harold finit par mettre fin au baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Puis, il caresse le visage de la jeune viking avec sa main droite, tout en souriant, heureux.

« Eh ben c'est … whaou ! Je … Attends tu pleures ? » demande Astrid encore plus confuse.

« Ah non c'est … ».

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que 4 bébés dragons sautent sur le visage d'Astrid pour la lécher.

« Wow stop ! Arrêtez ! » rigole Astrid.

« C'est bon laissez là tranquille les terreurs » intervient Harold, suivi d'un grognement de Krokmou.

Mais à peine que les petits se séparent d'Astrid que c'est au tour de Tempête, mais également de Krokmou de lui sauter au visage pour la lécher, heureux de la revoir.

« Ok, ok on se calme les dragons. Laissez la respirer un peu » rigole Harold en essayant d'éloigner les deux dragons.

« Et ben dis donc … je vous ai manqué ou quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ... »

« Que s'est il passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Dagur … et que tu m'as retrouvé ! »

« Et ben … tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus d'une semaine ... »

« Quoi ?! Une semaine ?! » s'exclame Astrid.

« Et oui ! »

« Et ben … et ? Dagur ? »

Harold reste silencieux, en prenant un air grave. Les dragons se regardent et d'un commun accord, ils prennent l'initiative de les laisser entre eux. Ils emmènent avec eux leurs petits et sortent de la chambre.

« Disons qu'il réfléchira à deux fois avant de refaire ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » demande-t-elle curieuse et surprise vu le ton qu'il a employé.

« Je m'en suis occupée personnellement. »

A sa réponse, Astrid se met à sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Non … juste .. je l'avais juste prévenu que tu n'allais pas être content. »

A cette remarque, Harold se met également à sourire.

« Harold. Merci. »

« Non. Merci à toi. Merci d'être encore là. » dit il en la serrant très fort.

« Harold … Je ne peux plus respirer »

« Oups désolé. » dit il en la relâchant.

« Je t'ai vraiment manqué ? » sourit Astrid.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ... »

« Hé ! Je suis une coriace tu le sais ! » lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Oui mais là c'était différent. »

« Je sais … Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De t'avoir autant inquiété. »

Harold s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur sa joue. « Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tout ça est ma faute. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené faire un tour, toi et Tempête n'auraient pas été kidnappées. Si Dagur ne m'en voulaient pas autant, tu n'auras pas été prise pour cible. »

« Harold ... »

« Mais non mais c'est vrai Astrid ! J'attire les ennuis et c'est toi qui en paye les frais ! »

« Harold Haddock, j'attire aussi bien les ennuis que toi et j'y arrive seule ! »

« Non Astrid c'est … »

« Roh tu m'énerves ! » finit elle par dire avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser et ainsi le faire taire.

Harold surpris par ce geste, se laisse vite emporter par le baiser, et même il l'intensifie d'avantage. Par Thor, qu'est ce que les baisers lui avaient manqué ! Non. Qu'est ce qu'Astrid lui avait manqué !

Après l'échange passionné, Harold sourit et dit : « Je te retrouve enfin milady. »

« Pour toujours et à jamais, Babe ». sourit elle.

Puis, Harold, en souriant, se penche sur les lèvres d'Astrid pour l'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendent. Plus jamais il ne laisserait une situation similaire arriver. Plus jamais. Il s'en fait la promesse. La promesse de préserver ce qu'il compte le plus à ses yeux.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou !** **bon l'histoire pourrait se terminer sur ça, mais j'avais envie de développer quelque chose : le rétablissement d'Astrid et de Tempête et surtout la grande énigme : Tempête et Astrid pourront-elles voler encore ensemble un jour ou les dégâts sont trop importants ? D'où l'idée de l'épilogue. Mais l'histoire pourrait très bien s'arrêter là, mais je n'ai pas trop envie pour l'instant :p**

 **Donc vous l'avez compris c'est bien un happy end :p (au passage je ne suis pas fan de bad end ... m'enfin ça dépend comment s'est construit mais en général je préfère les happy end ;) )**

 **Aussi vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai repris quelques expressions anglaises plutot que françaises comme "milady" ou "babe" car ca sonne mieux en anglais. quant au dragon de Valka jai pris son nom en anglais car la vérité je ne connais pas son nom français :$**

 **Au passage des nouvelles histoires sur Dragons:**

 **\- Une fic sur la deuxième partie de la saison 3: Harold en veut à Astrid de lui avoir cacher la vérité sur Ingrid et ils s'engueulent. Pour se détendre Astrid part avec Tempête. Malheureusement la nuit tombe et elle n'est toujours pas revenu. Harold malgré sa colere est terriblement inquiet. mais il revoit Tempête revenir, ce qui le soulage. mais au grand étonnement du groupe, Tempête rate son atterrisage et s'écroule. c'est a ce moment qu'Harold remarque que Tempete est gravement blessée et qu'Astrid est inconsciente sur son dos. Il apprend plus tard qu'elles ont été empoisonnés et que Viggo propose un échange : l'oeil de dragons contre l'antidote. Action/sentiments/ déclaration/suspense au rendez vous. (on s'imagine trop en BA XD)**

 **\- Un OS avant le film 2: Pour une raison inconnue de tout Berk, Harold et Astrid se disputent régulièrement. Krokmou et Tempête, étant meilleurs amis dragons, commencent en avoir marre de les voir se déchirer. Tempête a donc l'idée : que Krokmou et Elle se battent comme s'ils étaient ennemis pour réunir à nouveau leurs dragonniers. Dans ce OS, je compte donner la parole aux dragons (ca sera trop drole XD) mais bien sur les humains ne comprennent pas, pour eux, ils agissent toujours en dragons ;)**

 **\- Une fic après le film 2: quelques semaines, après son avénement en tant que chef, Harold prend une décision : épouser Astrid. Mais le jeune homme est tellement stressé, qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. c'est alors qu'il demande à Krokmou de l'aider sur ce coup là. Mais Astrid ne doit rien se douter et c'est là que les malentendus commencent lorsqu'il commence à être maladroit avec elle. Je vais essayer de faire une fic romantique avec de l'humour ;)**

 **\- Un OS sur une course de dragons quand ils sont plus âgés avec leur peinture et tout et tout. Ouais parce que c'est vrai on a rien vu a part comment s'est née et moi je veux en voir plus :p dans ce OS ca sera surtout une compétition serrée entre Harold/ Krokmou et Astrid/Tempête, avec un pari en jeu : le perdant devient l'esclave de l'autre pendant une semaine. Ca risque d'être drole :p #Dédicace_spéciale_à_Klaroline ;)**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment :)**

 **A très vite pour l'épilogue de ce chapitre :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo everybody !**

 **Enfin le dernier chapitre ou épilogue (comme vous préferez) de cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui l'ont lu et qui comptent lire ce chapitre. Ce chapitre clôture donc cette histoire. Et je l'admets que j'ai beaucoup rigolé en l'écrivant ! (je peux vraiment être dingue parfois XD)**

 **Je précise aussi que pour une partie de cet épilogue je me suis inspirée de deux musiques:**

 **la musique where no one goes du film Dragons 2 et la musique Test drive score du film Dragons (le premier film quoi) (je ne suis pas sure pour le titre des musiques mais elles apparaissent comme ça sur ma playlist ^^).**

 **Je préviens aussi que c'est un épilogue assez long car j'avais pas mal de choses à écrire et je devais le faire en un chapitre XD mais bon il est fini et j'en suis fiere.**

 **Fini le bavardage, place à la lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Épilogue : La liberté de voler**_

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Astrid s'est réveillée de son coma. Gothi est plutôt optimiste de son rétablissement, mais elle refuse qu'elle bouge pour le moment, ses blessures étant encore trop importantes. Néanmoins, ses blessures sont moindres, car elle n'a plus que des bandages au niveau de sa tête, et de son abdomen, les parties du corps, qui ont le plus morflées. Bien qu'elle souhaite plus que tout pouvoir bouger à nouveau, elle obéit toute de même à Gothi et reste sagement au lit, ce qui est particulièrement compliquée pour elle. Ce n'est son genre de rester au lit sans rien faire. Heureusement qu'elle a la visite quotidiennement de sa dragonne, ainsi que de ses petits. Avec leur présence, on peut dire qu'elle ne s'ennuie jamais, vu le nombre de bêtises qu'ils peuvent faire, au grand daim de Gothi. Bien sûr, il y a Harold, avec Krokmou, qui viennent la voir régulièrement. Lorsque le chef trouve un peu de temps libre, il le passe avec Astrid, avant de se voir rattraper par ses responsabilités de chef. Valka rend aussi régulièrement visite à Astrid, déjà pour s'assurer que Tempête va bien, - la dragonne ne voulant plus quitter la jeune femme – mais aussi pour s'assurer que la viking va bien, et ainsi faire plus ample connaissance avec la femme qu'aime son fils. En 20 ans, elle a bien des choses à rattraper, en commençant par les amours – enfin l'amour – de son fils. De ce fait, elle passe bien du temps avec la blessée, ce qui permet à Astrid de ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Puis, bien sûr, il y a toute la bande, qui vient la voir, avec plus ou moins de tacts, ce qui irrite par moment Astrid, mais la fait rire pour autant. Eret accompagne souvent la bande maintenant, et pour une raison qui déplaît à Harold, l'ancienne chasseur de dragons est particulièrement heureux que la jeune femme se rétablisse plutôt bien. Bientôt elle pourra voler à nouveau et être à nouveau elle même. Enfin … voler ça c'est encore un point qui reste à éclaircir.

* * *

Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Astrid est en convalescence, et elle a enfin l'autorisation pour sortir, mais sous l'œil inquiet d'Harold.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Harold, ça fait des semaines que j'attends pour sortir ! » dit elle en commençant à sortir du lit.

Mais avec son corps étant endormi depuis trop longtemps, elle s'écroule juste au moment où elle pose les pieds par terre. Heureusement que le jeune chef, qui veille sur elle tout le long de sa démarche, la rattrape par la taille juste à temps.

« Merci Harold »

« Je te l'avais dit. C'est peut être encore trop tôt »

« Je vais bien. Mon corps a juste besoin de s'habituer à nouveau »

« Je vais d'aider alors à sortir. »

« Harold ... »

« J'incite ! Je me sentirai plus tranquille. »

« D'accord comme tu veux »

Ainsi, avec Harold qui la soutient par la taille, Astrid commence à faire ses premiers pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Et heureusement, que le jeune homme la soutient, vu les difficultés qu'elle rencontre à marcher normalement. Mais ça bien sûr, elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts, ils arrivent enfin à sortir. Harold ouvre la porte, et Astrid a dû se cacher les yeux, car elle est éblouie par la lumière du soleil, en ayant été enfermé à l'intérieur trop longtemps. Puis, petit à petit, ses yeux commencent à s'habituer à la lumière et elle peut enfin voir Berk depuis des semaines. Ce n'est peut être rien pour une autre personne, mais pour elle c'est la plus belle chose qu'elle a vu. Voir vikings et dragons s'amusaient ensemble, avoir le village en paix et en harmonie, mais surtout heureux. C'est peut être dû au fait, qu'elle a vraiment cru qu'elle allait y rester cette fois. Mais ça aussi, elle ne l'admettrait jamais à Harold.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Je suis … je suis heureuse. Tout simplement. »

A sa remarque, Harold sourit. Il la comprend parfaitement.

« Au faite, où sont les dragons ? »

« Regarde en bas » lui répond-t-il en souriant.

Astrid obéit et la scène qu'elle voit la fait sourire. En effet, elle peut apercevoir Krokmou, Tempête, mais aussi leurs petits, en train de jouer comme des fous. Ils ont l'air très heureux.

Soudain Harold imite le cri de la furie nocturne, toujours en tenant la viking par la taille. À l'entente de ce cri, Krokmou, mais aussi les autres arrêtent leur jeu, et regardent dans la direction des humains. À la vue d'Astrid debout, et à l'extérieur, Tempête pousse un hurlement de joie, en se dandinant, et se dirige vers elle à toute vitesse, imitée par Krokmou et les fury-vipères. Voyant qu'ils arrivent à toute vitesse vers eux, Harold et Astrid paniquent un peu et essayent de s'écarter de leur chemin, mais les dragons sont plus rapides et ils foncent direct sur eux. Ainsi, on a Harold et Astrid écrasés par les câlins des dragons. Les dragons ont tous foncé sur Astrid, heureux de la revoir, mais vu qu'Harold la soutient par la taille, il a été emporté avec elle.

« Ahah ! Tempête ! Doucement ma belle ! Oui moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Tempête ! Laisse moi respirer ! » rigole Astrid par les léchouilles des dragons.

« Bon ok ça suffit maintenant ! Krokmou arrête ! Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage ! » rigole aussi Harold.

Après quelques minutes de torture à la léchouille, les dragons adultes et bébés décident de laisser les humains se relever.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir » dit Astrid en caressant la tête Tempête et Krokmou, puis en prenant dans ses bras l'un des bébés dragons. De ce fait, jaloux, qu'il y en qu'un, qui a le droit d'être dans les bras d'Astrid, les autres grimpent sur ses épaules et sa tête pour réclamer un câlin.

« Ahah ! Ils sont vraiment contents de te revoir » rigole Harold.

« On dirait bien ouais » rigole à son tour la jeune femme.

« Allez ! Mon grand tu nous aide à descendre ? »

Comme réponse, la furie nocturne rugit, s'approche d'Astrid et se couche à ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse monter sur sa selle.

« Merci Krokmou » dit elle en montant sur la selle – toujours les bébés dragons sur elle –, aidée par Harold, qui la soutient toujours. Puis, il monte derrière elle – pour la soutenir – et se dirige vers la colline surplombant le village, près de leur maison.

Après cela, il descend de Krokmou, et Harold aide Astrid à marcher – après s'être débarrassé des petits dragons des épaules d'Astrid. Les dragons se couchent à leurs pieds regardant les gestes des humains curieux. Mais lorsqu'Astrid trébuche dû à la faiblesse de son corps, si ce n'est pas Harold, qui l'aide, ce sont les dragons adultes ou même petits qui accourent vers elle, pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. On peut dire que la jeune femme est entre de bonnes mains entre le jeune chef attentionnée et les dragons protecteurs.

* * *

Ainsi, le reste de la journée, Astrid a passé son temps à essayer de retrouver un équilibre sur ses deux jambes, aidée par Harold et les dragons, jusqu'au coucher de soleil, car c'est l'heure où Harold et Krokmou s'envolent pour quelques heures. Mais ce soir le jeune chef est réticent à la laisser pour partir voler. Mais Astrid incite pour qu'il parte, car elle sait que lui, ainsi que l'alpha en ont besoin.

« Astrid tu es sûre ?Je peux rester ce soir »

« Va t en Harold ! Pars voler quelques heures avec Krokmou ! Vous l'avez mérités tous les deux »

« Mais Astrid …. »

« Ne t'inquiète. Ta mère va veiller sur moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis, il y a Tempête aussi qui sera là, ainsi que nos chers fury-vipères. » dit elle plus doucement en prenant le visage d'Harold avec ses deux mains, tout en souriant.

« Oui elle a raison, mon fils. Va. Je m'occupe d'elle. Et Cloudjumper est là pour m'aider au cas où avec les petits. »

Pour autant Harold affiche toujours une expression inquiète vis à vis d'Astrid. Alors pour le rassurer, Astrid – qui a toujours ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage – s'approche doucement pour lui donnerun baiser. Au contact de ses lèvres, Harold a fermé les yeux doucement pour apprécier l'échange. Pour à son tour et pour approfondir le baiser, il pose sa main sur la joue d'Astrid, tandis que Valka, mais aussi les dragons ont caché leurs vues – avec les mains pour Valka et les ailes pour les dragons – pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux amoureux. Au bout d'un moment, Astrid met fin doucement au baiser, tout en souriant. Harold lui sourit à son tour et murmure : « Tu es sûre ? »

Astrid lui répond également en murmurant : « Oui vas y Harold. »

« D'accord. Je ne serais pas long. »

« Prend tout ton temps. » dit elle en souriant et en finissant par un bisou rapide sur ses lèvres.

Puis, après un sourire, Harold finit par lâcher Astrid et se dirige vers Krokmou. Celui ci s'abaisse pour permettre à son cavalier de monter. Et avec un dernier sourire vers Astrid, ils décollent haut dans le ciel avant de disparaître. Astrid les regarde en souriant avant de prendre une expression nostalgique. Tempête la rejoint et regarde elle aussi vers le ciel. Voyant les humeurs d'Astrid et de sa dragonne changer, Valka s'approche et décide d'intervenir : « Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid. Bientôt toi et Tempête, vous allez pouvoir voler à nouveau. »

Astrid lui sourit en réponse avant de lui demander : « Comment vont les ailes de Tempête ? »

« Très bien. Enfin d'un point de vue médical, et au repos. Mais tant qu'elle n'a pas voler, je ne peux le dire clairement. »

« Vous n'êtes pas aller voler avec elle pour le savoir ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais » sourit Valka avant de continuer : « Bah en faite c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais Tempête a refusé. »

« Elle a refusé ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait mal ? » dit elle inquiète en regardant sa dragonne, qui regarde toujours le ciel.

« Non ce n'est pas ça. J'étais perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'Harold me donne une théorie. » dit elle toujours en souriant.

« Laquelle ? »

« Elle attend juste de pouvoir voler avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » dit elle surprise Astrid.

« Oui j'étais aussi confuse et surprise que toi. Mais Harold a juste affirmé ça en souriant, puis il s'est éloigné. Mais après tout cela peut s'avérer vrai, vu comment Tempête était déprimée de ne pas te voir après son réveil. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Peut être bien. » termine-t-elle en souriant, alors qu'Astrid s'approche de sa dragonne pour aller lui caresser la tête, qui répond par un ronronnement de dragon.

* * *

Les jours suivants, l'état d'Astrid s'améliore de mieux en mieux et elle devient de plus impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir voler à nouveau sur Tempête, qui est aussi de plus en plus excitée, au grand daim d'Harold. Puis un jour, la jeune viking se dirige toute excitée vers Tempête dans l'espoir de pouvoir voler sur Tempête, sur l'œil inquiet d'Harold, mais aussi de Valka – qui n'est pas tout à fait sûre de l'état des ailes de Tempête.

« Astrid ... »

« Allez s'il te plaît Harold ! » s'excite-t-elle comme un enfant.

« Vous êtes encore en convalescence toutes les deux » s'inquiète Harold.

« Mais j'ai trop envie d'aller voler ! »

« D'accord alors peut être qu'on peut y aller doucement, et que pour commencer tu peux voler avec moi avec Krokmou »

Comme simple réponse, Astrid le fusille du regard, imitée par Tempête, ce qui fait déglutir Harold.

« Tempête doit voler aussi ! »

« Bah elle peut voler à côté de nous, mais en y allant doucement » tente Harold.

A cette proposition, Astrid le fusille encore plus méchamment, toujours imitée par Tempête. Comme quoi, elles se sont données le mot ces deux là.

« Quo… quoi ? » commence à prendre peur Harold. Quand sa fiancée le regarde comme ça, il a vraiment intérêt à prendre ses distances.

Astrid soupire un bon coup et semble se calmer. Puis, elle dit : « Harold, j'adore voler avec toi et avec Krokmou. Vraiment. Mais j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment envie de voler avec Tempête. »

« Astrid ... » dit il plus doucement.

« S'il te plait ... »

Avec le ton que vient de prendre Astrid, Harold déglutit. En effet, la jeune femme, en plus d'avoir pris un ton attristé, a pris la tête qu'il allait avec, c'est à dire les yeux de dragon battu, un peu comme Krokmou sait si bien le faire. Malheureusement – et Astrid le sait – Harold ne peut résister à une tête pareille. Voyant qu'il est sur le point de céder, Astrid intensifie sa frimousse de yeux de dragon battu, tout en s'approchant doucement du jeune chef, en murmurant : « S'il te plait … Harold ... »

 _Je déteste quand elle fait ça_ , pense Harold en avalant sa salive sur le point de craquer.

Puis, toujours avec la même bouille, Astrid s'approche de plus en plus d'Harold et lui touche le bras, ce qui a pour conséquence de donner des frissons à Harold. Puis, elle s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure : « S'il te plait Harold. ».

A cause de ces gestes, d'énormes frissons parcourent le corps d'Harold. Elle connaît parfaitement ses faiblesses, et elle sait les exploiter.

 _Cette femme va finir par me rendre fou_ , pense-t-il gêné. Puis, il pousse un énorme soupir et avec un regard doux, il lui dit : « D'accord c'est bon tu as gagné. »

Astrid change d'attitude en une dixième de seconde en criant de joie et de victoire, suivi d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Harold – qui sourit, faut le dire. Qu'est ce qu'elle aime gagner. Puis, elle se dirige à toute vitesse vers Tempête, qui est aussi excitée qu'elle. Mais Valka croit qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

« Attends Astrid ! Avec tout ça, je ne suis même pas sûre que Tempête puisse supporter une selle et voler avec toi »

Astrid la regarde incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je suis lourde ? » dit elle en regardant son corps, tout en tournant sur elle même.

Harold a la réflexion de sa mère, ouvre les yeux en grand, choqué, surtout attendant un changement brutal de sa fiancée, la connaissant.

Aux paroles d'Astrid, Valka paraît toute embarrassée, ne voulant pas qu'elle interprète ça comme ça.

« Non non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tempête peut très bien te supporter … attends non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Elle peut très bien te porter sur son dos pour voler, mais je ne suis pas sûre pour la selle ! »

« Oh si ce n'est que ça, on ne met pas la selle »

« Attends quoi ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Valka. J'ai appris à monter Tempête sans selle. C'était il y a longtemps, donc ça va faire bizarre, mais il n'y a pas de soucis » dit elle en caressant la tête de sa dragonne.

« Elle a réponse à tout, hein ? » murmure Valka à son fils.

« Ouais. »

« Mais quand bien même c'est risqué »

« Mais t'inquiète maman. Elle a raison. Et s'il y a un problème Krokmou et moi on sera là. Et puis je suppose que tu vas nous accompagner pour t'assurer que tout va bien avec Tempête ? » dit il avec le sourire.

« Dis donc toi. Tu n'es censé être celui qui est le plus inquiet ? Tu as bien vite cédé. »

« Quand elle commence à faire cette tête là, je ne peux pas lui résister et elle le sait très bien. » dit il avec le sourire tout en regardant Tempête se dandiner sous les caresses d'Astrid tel un chien.

« Bon d'accord » dit Valka cette fois plus en direction d'Astrid. « On va voir si elle est assez forte pour te porter Astrid. »

Astrid hoche la tête, et Tempête ayant enfin l'autorisation, se couche à ses pieds pour aider plus facilement sa dresseuse, où elle sait qu'elle est encore blessée au niveau de l'abdomen. Mais la jeune viking monte sur la dragonne assez facilement, et Tempête se relève prête à s'envoler.

« Alors vous deux. Vu que ça fait un moment maintenant que vous n'avez pas voler, et que vous êtes encore en convalescence, on va y aller en douceur, d'accord ? »

« Entendu Valka. Tu es prête ma belle ? » demande Astrid en caressant le cou de la dragonne.

Comme simple réponse, Tempête rugit de plaisir en se dandinant. Puis, elle déploie ses ailes pour décoller.

« Alors en douceur Temp ... »

Mais Valka n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que la dragonne et sa cavalière décolle à une vitesse fulgurante vers le ciel, avec un cri de joie venant de chacune d'entre elles. Valka reste stoïque pendant plusieurs longues secondes, choquée, alors que son fils regarde le ciel, une main le protégeant du soleil en sifflant, impressionné et à moitié mort de rire. Krokmou a également suivi le décollage et à présent regarde le ciel.

« Ça c'est un décollage ! Hein mon grand ? » fit il en rigolant.

Puis, il se retourne vers sa mère, puis son expression change d'amusé à inquiet, puisque sa mère le fusille du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit … DOU-CE-MENT ! »

Harold hoche les épaules avant de dire : « C'est Astrid. »

« Oui mais là c'est de Tempête qu'il s'agit. J'ai dit doucement au dragon aussi »

« C'est Tempête. »

Sa mère le regarde incrédule avant qu'il ne dise en rigolant : « Que veux tu que je te dises ? Elles se ressemblent. Et pour elles c'est doucement là ».

Puis, toujours aussi choquée, elle le voit se diriger vers Krokmou et de monter sur sa selle.

« Allez mon grand, ça te dirait de les rattraper ? »

Comme réponse, la furie nocturne grogne doucement sur les bébés fury-vipères – qui sont à ses pattes depuis le début, regardant sagement la scène – où ils montent sur le dos de l'alpha, avec un cramponné sur sa tête, deux cramponnés sur la selle devant Harold – qui les entoure de ses bras, tout en tenant la selle – et enfin le dernier, accroché à l'épaule du dragonnier. Puis, une fois tout le monde installé, la furie nocturne décolle à son tour à une vitesse fulgurante, devant le regard désespéré de Valka.

« Allez Cloudjumper. On y va aussi avant qu'il y ait plus de blessés » finit il en montant sur le dragon, désespérée par tant d'irresponsabilités venant de son fils et de sa fiancée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le ciel, on peut apercevoir une dragonne vipère avec une cavalière faisant mille et une figure à toute vitesse, en hurlant de joie à chaque acrobatie. La dragonne, heureuse, sort la langue, excitée, tout en poussant des hurlements de joie, accompagnée par sa maîtresse. Puis, elle prend de l'attitude et commence à voler en tonneau rapidement, avant de s'arrêter dans les airs et de chuter intentionnellement, et se redresser pour continuer les acrobaties, tout ça en poussant des hurlements. Après tout ça, la dragonne se redresse, ralentit la cadence et commence à planer. La cavalière se couche sur le dos de sa dragonne, heureuse d'être à nouveau dans les airs.

« Ça fait du bien, hein ma belle ? »

Sa dragonne lui répond par un autre hurlement joyeux.

« Astrid ! »

La jeune femme – toujours couchée sur le dos de sa dragonne – penche un peu plus la tête à arrière pour y voir Harold sur Krokmou arrivé à toute vitesse, suivi par Valka et Cloudjumper. Elle se redresse toute souriante et demande à Tempête de ralentir pour qu'Harold la rattrape plus vite. Ils se rejoignent assez rapidement et se regardent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. Bien qu'Harold soit toujours inquiet, parce qu'Astrid est toujours en convalescence, il est heureux. En effet, il n'a pas vu Astrid, aussi heureuse et épanouie depuis longtemps. Et rien que de voir ça, le rend heureux et dépasse son inquiétude à son égard.

Ils se regardent toujours sans se quitter des yeux, ne disant rien, souriant, juste ressentir le sentiment qu'ils éprouvent par un simple regard. C'est Valka qui les interrompt dans leur contemplation mutuelle. Astrid la regarde, mais elle voit qu'elle n'a pas l'air ravie – bien que Valka trouve mignon la façon dont ils se regardent.

« Que se passe-t-il Valka ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente ? »

« Astrid … J'avais dit d'y aller doucement ... » s'irrite légèrement Valka.

« Bah j'y suis allée doucement là » dit confuse Astrid, alors qu'Harold éclate de rire à sa réaction.

Sa mère soupire et se rapproche de Tempête en tournant autour d'elle pour examiner.

« Bon ne bouge pas. Continue à planer, je vais examiner tout ça »

Ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Valka et Cloudjumper tourne autour de Tempête, examinant ses ailes, qui ont l'air d'avoir bien guéries. Elle demande à la dragonne de battre les ailes doucement pour voir les mouvements. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y a aucun danger, elle souffle de soulagement et se dirige vers Harold.

« C'est bon. Ses ailes ont l'air d'aller mieux. Mais vas y quand même doucement. Vole un peu que je vois s'il y a un problème Astrid. »

« Entendu Valka. Allez on y va ma belle. »

Pour une fois, la dragonne vole doucement et commencent à faire des cercles autour d'Harold et Valka.

« Bien. Bien. Accélère un peu. »

« D'accord ! »

« Tu vois Harold. C'est ça que j'appelle doucement. »

« Oui bah attends la suite, maman. » rigole le jeune homme.

Sa mère ne comprend pas sa réaction, mais se concentre à nouveau sur Tempête et Astrid.

Puis, la jeune viking se penche sur les oreilles et semble murmurer quelque chose à la dragonne, du coup les deux spectateurs n'entendent absolument rien. Soudain, Astrid lève les bras en l'air et tombe de sa dragonne. Quant à Tempête arrête tout mouvement et semble chuter en faisant des pirouettes, sans qu'elle n'essaye de voler ou de rattraper Astrid. Valka ouvre les yeux choquée et s'apprête à intervenir, lorsque Harold la stoppe tout de suite, un visage à demi sérieux et inquiet – car il a peur de se tromper – et à demi amusé.

« Restes là maman »

« Mais Harold enfin ! »

« Juste restes là et observe. »

Donc elle lui obéit et observe morte d'angoisse. Elle se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son fils parfois.

Astrid et Tempête, chutant toujours, se rapprochent dangereusement du sol. Soudain, Astrid ouvre les yeux et siffle à la destination de sa dragonne, qui ouvre immédiatement les yeux, prête à agir. Tout à coup, Tempête se redresse, se positionne parallèlement au sol et déploie ses ailes, ce qui la fait ralentir, mais elle chute encore trop rapidement. Pendant ce changement de position de Tempête, Astrid fait la même chose pour ralentir sa chute et atterrit sur le dos de sa dragonne. Puis, toutes les deux voient le sol s'approcher de plus en plus, car elles chutent toujours. Mais toutes les deux, elles n'ont pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, car Tempête sort sa langue, contente et Astrid sourit fièrement. C'est alors qu'Astrid s'approche de la tête de Tempête pour lui dire : « C'est bon Tempête je pense que tu t'es assez amusée ».

La dragonne rentre sa langue, ferme la gueule, ses pupilles reptiliennes rétrécissent et se concentre alors qu'elles sont à quelques kilomètres du sol.

* * *

En haut dans le ciel, Valka se cache les yeux avec ses mains par peur du désastre, alors qu'Harold affiche une expression définitivement amusé, rassuré, parce qu'il a bien compris, à quoi joue Astrid.

« Ah non je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

« Tu as tort. C'est la partie la plus amusante. »

Sa mère le regarde incrédule et décide de regarder toute de même, car elle sait une chose : Harold ne laisserait rien arriver à Astrid et s'il est amusé par ça c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Alors elle continue à observer.

* * *

Pour revenir à Astrid et à Tempête, elles ne sont désormais qu'à quelques mètres du sol, et Tempête continue à chuter rapidement, malgré ses ailes déployées pour planer. Soudain, la dragonne change de position de vol, ce qui étonne grandement Valka et commence à éviter les obstacles sur sa route à une vitesse éblouissante. Elle prend un virage à gauche, puis à droite, vole en tonneau pour passer dans un trou d'un rocher, et continue à éviter des rochers en prenant des virages serrés, passant sur le côté ou au dessus des obstacles. Elles font tout ça pendant plusieurs minutes et au bout d'un moment, avec l'appui d'un rocher – où Tempête appuie avec ses pattes pour prendre de l'élan – elles reprennent de l'attitude en tournoyant sur elles mêmes, tout en poussant des cris de joie.

« Ahahahah ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ma belle ! » hurle Astrid toute heureuse en se couchant sur la dragonne pour lui faire un gros câlin. La dragonne grogne de joie comme pour lui répondre. Puis, elles rejoignent Harold et sa mère, plus qu'heureuses.

* * *

Justement en parlant de Valka, elle est bouche bée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ça en va de même pour Couldjumper. Quant à Harold, il est mort de rire, surtout en voyant la réaction de sa mère.

« Mais … mais … elle est complètement malade ! »

« Ahahah ! Le pire c'est ce que c'est moi qui lui a appris ça » dit il toujours autant mort de rire.

Sa mère le fusille du regard, plus menaçante que jamais. Voyant la colère de sa mère, il arrête de rire et ne dit plus un mot en regardant ailleurs. Krokmou ricane en se moquant de lui. Valka finit par souffler et commence à partir.

« Bah tu vas où maman ? »

« Je vois qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Si elle continue à faire ce genre de choses, je vais attraper encore plus de cheveux blancs. Ça en va de même pour tes bêtises. Je te confie le reste Harold. » termine-t-elle en partant.

Harold sourit en secouant la tête en voyant la réaction de sa mère. Puis, il regarde Astrid qui s'approche de lui. Voyant que Valka n'est plus là, elle demande à Harold : « Bah elle est où ta mère ? »

« Elle est rentrée. Elle a vu que tout allait bien, donc elle est partie. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Alors que veux tu faire ? Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux rentrer? »

« Ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps ! N'est ce pas ma belle ? »

La dragonne affirme les propos de sa dresseuse en un grognement, avant de frotter son museau contre le nez de Krokmou. Les petits fury-vipères ont profité de ce câlin pour sauter sur la tête de Tempête – enfin deux d'entre eux, c'est à dire Junior et Violette – l'un se tenant sur la tête de sa mère – Violette – et l'autre se calant contre Astrid pour gratter un câlin – donc Junior.

Aux paroles d'Astrid, Harold rigole avant de dire en destination de Tempête : « Alors Tempête, tu es assez en forme pour une course ? »

Mais à peine qu'Harold dit ça, que la dragonne fonce à toute vitesse, faisant crier Astrid, qui ne s'y attend pas, et en frôlant Harold et Krokmou, qui ont dû baisser leur tête pour éviter le contact. Puis, ils tournent leurs têtes, bouche bée, avant de sourire.

« Ça veut sans doute vouloir dire oui. Tu es prêt mon grand ? »

Et comme la dragonne, à peine la phrase finie, la furie nocturne fonce à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la dragonne vipère.

Et voilà que s'ensuit une course effrénée où tous les coups sont permis – enfin surtout du côté d'Astrid, car intérieurement Harold et Krokmou veulent les laisser gagner, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, qu'ils ont fait une course, et aussi car elles sont théoriquement encore blessées – accompagnés des acrobaties les plus folles, les unes que les autres. Mais là le plus important ce n'est pas vraiment la course qui compte, mais plutôt de voir qu'ils amusent comme des fous, et qu'Harold pense qu'il ferait tout pour garder ce sourire des lèvres d'Astrid, encore et encore. Et d'ailleurs c'est peut être pour ça qu'il la laisse gagner.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Astrid est assise sur la colline, près de leur maison, admirant le ciel étoilé à l'horizon. Sa dragonne n'est pas loin derrière, couchée, regardant ses bébés s'amuser. Harold est reparti, il y a quelques heures, pour ses devoirs de chef. Alors elle observe les étoiles.

* * *

Soudain, elle entend qu'un dragon atterrit juste derrière elle, et en entendant les cris de joie des bébés dragons, elle en conclut que c'est Harold et Krokmou qui ont fini. Krokmou rejoint sa famille, et après un câlin sur le museau de Tempête, il se couche à ses côtés et laisse ses bébés s'amuser sur lui, c'est à dire en mordillant ses oreilles et sa queue. Harold lui s'approche de sa bien aimée, pose sa cape sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid, et se positionne derrière elle pour lui faire un câlin. Il lui fait un bisou dans le cou, où celle ci sourit.

« Alors comment va tu Milady ? »

« Très bien. Harold ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as laissé gagner. »

« Alors là je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » s'indigne -t-il faussement.

« Menteur ! » dit elle en se retournant.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air fâchée. Au contraire, elle sourit heureuse comme jamais. Puis, elle attrape son visage et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnément. Harold ferme les yeux, attrape lui aussi son visage, ainsi que sa taille pour approcher leurs corps plus près, et l'embrasse tout aussi passionnément.

Soudain, ils entendent un grognement mécontent, ils rompent donc le baiser, se retournent pour y voir Krokmou agacé dû aux 4 terribles fury-vipères, qui lui sautent dessus, plus qu'énervés d'excitation que jamais.

« Ils ont l'air bien énervés, tu leur as donné quoi à manger ? » demande Harold en se retournant vers Astrid.

Celle ci hausse les épaules avant de dire : « Comme d'habitude. Mais depuis qu'on est rentrés, ils sont comme ça. Et vu qu'ils ne nous ont pas trop embêtés car ils savent qu'on est encore blessées, c'est ce pauvre Cloudjumper, qui ait passé » sourit Astrid.

« J'imagine bien la tête de ce pauvre dragon. » rigole Harold. « Mais maintenant c'est Krokmou ... »

En parlant de la furie nocturne, en ayant plus que marre, il se lève en grognant, mécontent. Les bébés s'en vont rapidement, avant de revenir rapidement embêter leur père. Celui ci donc se recouche désespéré et vaincu.

« Ahah ! Désolé mon grand ! Il va falloir les calmer avant d'aller dormir je crois » dit Harold en direction d'Astrid.

« Et si on leur racontait une histoire ? Ça les calme d'habitude. »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Junior, Violette, Volcan, Kiwi, ça vous dit qu'on vous raconte une histoire ? »

Les bébés dragons arrêtent tout mouvement, avant de se précipiter à toute vitesse vers Harold et Astrid. Ils se calent tous les 4 dans leurs bras, pour plus de confort. Quant à Krokmou, il soupire de soulagement. Pour le réconforter, Tempête lui lèche le museau, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa dresseuse, et elle se couche derrière elle, pour lui tenir chaud. Krokmou se lève à son tour et imite la dragonne en se plaçant derrière Harold.

« Bon bah on dirait que ça marche » rigole Astrid.

« On dirait oui. Enfin on verra la fin de l'histoire. Bon alors quelle histoire je peux raconter … comment vos parents se sont rencontrés ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas déjà raconté celle là ? »

« Hmmm » réfléchit Harold avant de claquer les doigts en ayant trouver la solution.

« Je sais ! Comment j'ai rencontré votre père et comment on a changé la vie des dragons et des humains. »

Astrid sourit à ce souvenir, et vient se caler dans les bras d'Harold. En réponse, il l'entoure de ses bras comme une protection, et ils s'appuient tous les deux sur Krokmou, qui les entoure de sa queue, comme une protection. Tempête l'imite et ainsi ils forment un cercle de protection. Les bébés, eux se sont calés dans les bras d'Astrid, attendant l'histoire avec impatience.

« Alors l'histoire remonte, il y a bien des années. Tout était si différent ici. Mais une rencontre va tout changer. Pour tout le monde. Dragons comme vikings. ».

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ! Cette histoire est finie ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé en général ? Bien ? Pas Bien ? dites moi tout :) et cet épilogue ?**

 **Je pense déjà aux prochaines histoires sur Dragons! Je pense commencer par les OS comme ça il me restera les fics qui seront plus longues forcément ;)**

 **A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec les dragons et nos chers héros :)**


End file.
